I Wish
by AceofRavens
Summary: Harry gets a few surprises when he goes to Gringott's for a private will reading. He has come to terms with the loss of Sirius, and is in for quite a few shocks...
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish**

**Disclaimer: No, I in no way own or profit from Harry Potter or any other characters from the HP Universe, as much as I might wish too.**

"Speech"

"**Foreign Language"**

"_**Parseltongue"**_

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Recovery

Harry sighed as he finally found a place where he could be alone on the train ride back from Hogwarts. His fifth year had been both good and bad, with the latter half of it being rather torturous. There had been several good things that had happened, among them a new, improved version of the Marauder's Map had been made, detailing several areas that not even the original Marauders had discovered. Along with adding new areas, he himself had found and managed the transformation into two of his three Animagus forms.

He sighed as he tried his hardest to only remember the good times, but knew eventually that he would need to grieve for his Godfather, Sirius, it was just rather difficult since it had happened so recently. Grateful for the fact that his last remaining link to his parents, and Godfather, didn't blame him for the loss, Harry turned his thoughts to Remus. He knew that Moony was going to be going through an even more difficult time, since this was the second time he had lost Sirius.

Looking up as he heard a knock at the door, he waved a hand at the curtains, using wandless magic to make them see through in only one direction. Harry then cursed to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny standing outside. He knew that they meant well, but he didn't really care to see things their way.

With Hermione, he knew that she wouldn't rest until she either knew every little detail about how he was doing. She may be pretty intelligent, but she was so in a bossy, over-bearing way.

Then there was Ronald. He had been his best mate for years, but with the break in their friendship fourth year, things had never been the same. He was jealous, petty, and bigoted, and to be quite honest, Harry had had enough of that attitude.

Next was Ginny. What Ron and Hermione didn't know, or at least he hoped that they weren't involved with, was that Ginny had been plotting with her mother to dose him with a love potion. The only reason that he was aware of the plot, was because of Luna having overheard a late night conversation during the Easter holiday that she had immediately gone to him about. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't really stand her, mainly because of the fact that she was a hard-core fan girl. She had never once been able to look past the Boy-Who-Lived to see the real him.

Sighing he went back to his musings on everything that Sirius had been teaching him about being the Head of House Potter, especially since it was an Ancient and Most Noble House. It then hit him that Sirius had mentioned going to Gringott's in case of his demise so that he could take advantage of the provisions that he had laid out for his welfare and benefit. He took a good portion of the remaining train ride to write out a list of things that needed doing as soon as he got to King's Cross.

_**KING'S CROSS STATION**_

As soon as they finished approaching, Harry had already shrunk and pocketed his trunk and Hedwig's carrier. He then waved his wand, producing his patronus, and had it run off with an urgent message to Moony. Wrapping his father's cloak over himself, he waved his hand at the door, unlocking it, and then headed out.

Looking around, he watched as Hermione and the two youngest Weasleys were greeted by Molly. He glanced around, and not seeing anyone else, quickly walked through the portal back to the mundane side. Harry grimaced as he thought about how much worse the standard bigot British wizarding slang sounded, and re-affirmed his desire to be less offensive to those of mixed blood or race from here on.

Once through the portal, he immediately looked around for Moony, and saw him talking with Tonks. Moving rather quickly, Harry maneuvered himself in between the two and grabbed them by their wand arms.

"Moony, Tonks, I need two favors from you. I need you to first get rid of the Dursley family as soon as possible, and I either need the two of you to meet me at Gringott's in fifteen minutes, or come right back over here and allow me to portkey us there."

The werewolf looked to his companion, and then shrugged. Whispering his response, he spoke quickly. "We're with you cub. Give us a couple minutes to get rid of your relatives."

Standing back out of the way of traffic, Harry watched as the two of them walked past the other Order members, and pulled aside Vernon and Petunia. He stood there, both watching them speak to the Dursleys, as well as keeping an eye out for the Weasleys and Granger. Several minutes later Harry watched as the impromptu meeting dispersed and Tonks and Moony came back in his general direction.

As soon as they were close enough to where he had been standing at, he heard Moony whisper. "Cub, we're ready whenever you are. Where are you at now?"

Harry walked over to them and spoke softly. "Ok Moony, here's how this is going to work, you two walk arm in arm towards the nearest alley then wait for me to make sure the coast is clear. Go, now, before anyone gets too suspicious." With that said, Harry quickly walked out of the immediate area and into the nearest alleyway.

He looked around for a couple of minutes, and then smirked as he saw the couple walk into the alleyway, uncomfortably close to each other. With a flourish, he took off the cloak and put it away in his knapsack. A couple of quick steps and he had the both of them wrapped in an embrace. "I'm sorry for having to do this, but Sirius said that his instructions for me were time-sensitive."

Tonks recovered from her stupor a bit faster, and returned the hug. "It's ok Harry, but what's the rush? Sirius' will shouldn't be ready to be read for a few more weeks."

Remus got a thoughtful look on his face. "That may not necessarily be the case, especially since he was the Lord Black." He turned to Harry. "You probably know why, at least a little bit, of what he's done don't you?"

Smirking at the two of them, Harry nodded. "Shall we go before we are late?" With that said, he linked arms with Tonks on the opposite side of Remus, then whipped out a galleon from his pocket and turned it over twice in his hand.

With nary a sound, the alleyway was empty once again.

_**GRINGOTT'S LOBBY**_

For once in his life not stumbling upon landing from the portkey, Harry quickly approached the nearest teller. He looked quietly at the name on the desk, and spoke in fluent Gobbledygook. **"Greetings Honorable Steelclaw, May your fortunes ever grow, and may your blades never dull. Might I ask for your assistance in a rather private matter?"**

Blinking rapidly, Steelclaw chuckled. **"Of course young Heir Potter-Black. May your enemies cower at your feet, and your wealth be ever-increasing. What can I assist you with this day?"**

Switching back to English, Harry continued. First he handed the goblin the letter he had been sent. "I was sent this letter in conjunction with the passing of my Godfather, the late Lord Black, and told to ask to speak with Warlord Ragnok."

Not paying a bit of attention to the twin gasps behind them, Steelclaw bowed. "Follow me then, and I will take you to his office."

As they walked, Moony and Tonks kept giving him sidelong glances. Harry noticed but didn't allow them to know that he was noticing at all. Finally they arrived at a small sitting room, and Steelclaw turned and spoke to them. "Please have a seat, and I will be back to get you in a few minutes." He then turned and walked away.

Clearing his throat a few moments later, Moony got Harry's attention. "Ok cub, spill. How on earth do you speak Gobbledygook so fluently, and how did you manage to get into see Warlord Ragnok, who it's rumored hasn't met with a witch or wizard in almost two centuries?"

Smirking, Harry chuckled. "To your first question, in the Black Family Library Sirius and I found a potion that will allow you to learn various different languages. I chose Goblin, French, Latin, and Italian, just to name a few. The answer to your second question, apparently it hasn't been quite as long as you'd think."

Narrowing her eyes, Tonks thought about it for a moment. "Just what are you trying to say Harry?"

Smiling sadly at her, Harry bowed his head slightly. "The last time he met with a wizard or witch was a little over sixteen years ago. Apparently my parents were named Goblin Friends shortly before I was born, and I inherited the status from them."

Wrapping Harry in a hug, Tonks gave him a squeeze. "I'm sorry Harry, just know that anytime you would like to hear about them, I remember a few times from when I was little, and I'm sure my mum would have a few stories to tell as well, considering her and your mother were very close friends."

Hugging her back, Harry smiled for a moment, and then his smile faltered for a moment as he remembered something. He then looked at her. "Nymmy, right? That's what I used to call you…"

Nodding her head so quickly it looked like her head might fall off, the two of them got wrapped up in a loving family embrace again, as Nym let a couple of tears fall.

Several minutes later, after they had composed themselves, Steelclaw returned. "If you will all come with me, Warlord Ragnok will see you now." He then turned and left, fully expecting them to follow.

Heading into the next room, you could immediately get a feel for the Warlord and what he was like. There were multiple trophies from battles, executions, and even a few hunts. Everything was more than tasteful, but still gave proof to the capabilities of the Goblin. Harry looked at the goblin sitting behind the desk, taking his time in doing so.

Ragnok was much taller than most other goblins. He had the scars to prove that he had been victorious in many battles, and had what appeared to be either a platinum or mithril ring through his left eyebrow. He looked up at the approaching group with a weighty gaze that one could tell was weighing and measuring them.

Bowing deeply, Harry spoke first. **"Greetings, noble and mighty Warlord Ragnok. May your fortunes grow as mighty as your prowess in battle, and may your enemies always kneel cowering at your feet."**

Grinning widely, Ragnok chuckled. "To you as well noble Heir Potter-Black, please, take a seat and we will get down to business. Especially since the main benefactors of Lord Black's will are all here." Clearing his throat and watching as everyone sat, he then continued.

"First and foremost, we need to do a lineage and abilities test for you, Heir Potter-Black." He then pulled a shallow bowl and dagger from a drawer behind the desk, and set it on top of the desk in front of him. Motioning towards the dagger, he continued. "All I need from you is to slice the palm of your hand, allow your palm to fill and then let it pour into the bowl. I will do the rest from there."

Nodding, Harry stood and approached the desk. He took the knife and slowly cut his left palm, not flinching once. Calmly gazing at Ragnok, he cupped his hand, and once it was full tipped it over into the bowl. Once that was complete, Harry went back to his seat and calmly waited for his hand to heal.

Several minutes later the bowl flashed with a brilliant emerald light, followed shortly thereafter by a vivid sapphire light. Grinning in anticipation, Ragnok waved his hands over two sheets of parchment, and then motioned Harry over to him. "Young Heir Potter-Black, we will be going over your Lineage test first. Here are the results of that one." He then handed him the first sheet of parchment.

**Hadrian James Potter**

_**PARENTS:**_** James Michael Potter – Father, Lily Marie Potter **_**nee**_** Evans – Mother, Sirius Orion Black – Blood adopted Godfather, Charlotte Adela Malfoi **_**nee**_** Delacour – Blood adopted Godmother**

**Heir to: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter – Father**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor – Father**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw – Mother**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black – Godfather**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys – **_**Potential**_

Harry was well aware of the possibility of being the Heir of Gryffindor due to the simple matter of Gryffindor's noble blade heeding his call back in second year. In fact, he now stood and raised his right hand. "Noble blade of my ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, I summon you!"

As the blade appeared in his hand, he paid no mind to the gasps of everyone around him. Bringing the blade in front of him in salute to Ragnok, he quickly went to one knee and bowed his head, holding the blade out in front of him balanced on the palms of his hands.

"Warlord Ragnok, knowing what little that I do of Goblin customs when it comes to Goblin crafted items; I return this blade to your people. It has served its master and his descendant well, most recently in my second year, where at the tender age of twelve, I slew Salazar Slytherin's wayward guardian that he left for the school, a thirty meter long, thousand year old Basilisk. I so swear on my honor, life and magic that this is so. So Mote It Be."

Ragnok's eyes bulged in shock, and then in awe. This young man had slain a monstrous beast _alone_, one that would have normally taken a full twenty goblins or an equal number of wizards. He slowly and respectfully stood from behind the desk, and then walked over to where the young man knelt still.

"Heir Potter-Black today is a day that I never thought that I would see. Today, a wizard has honored me and mine far more than any others have since the days of your ancestor, Duke Gryffindor. Godric was the driving force behind we goblins establishing Gringott's, as such we owed him a debt, which we repaid by forging this blade. Ragnuk the First was the smith who forged it, and due to the ways in which wizards have treated us, we had never thought it to be returned to us. For you to have done this has taken great courage and humility, and for that I thank you on behalf of the Goblin Nation. I would like to reward such nobility, however."

Ragnok grabbed a blade from its sheath at his side. "Rise Heir Potter-Black." Turning to Moony, he continued. "Remus Lupin, will you witness the Rite of Blood Brothers between myself, Warlord Ragnok, and Heir Potter-Black?"

Standing slowly, Moony bowed from the waist. "It would be my honor to witness the Rite for you and my honorary Godson, Warlord Ragnok."

Raising a slender eyebrow at Moony's response, Harry chuckled slightly. "Only one question, will the fact that I have basilisk venom and phoenix tears running through my veins affect either you or the Rite in any ill fashion?"

"You were bitten by an ancient basilisk and managed to _live_?"

Nodding, Harry rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, baring the scar to all in the room. "By all rights I _should_ be dead. Fortunately for me, I don't do normal, and this is where the second part of my question comes into play. Fawkes, who brought me the sorting hat from whence I drew the blade of Gryffindor, was the phoenix whose tears neutralized the effects of the venom on my system and healed the wound." With that said he rolled the sleeve back down, and turned back towards Ragnok, looking at him expectantly.

Humbled and in awe of the young man in front of him, Ragnok cleared his throat. "I believe that not only would it not pose an issue, but it should also benefit me in receiving the same immunity that you enjoy from all venoms and most poisons."

With that said, Harry's other eyebrow lifted to match the first. "Very interesting, however, I do believe that the saying is 'Time is Money'?"

Laughing fully now, Ragnok held the blade out in front of him. "Now repeat after me, and do not hesitate even once, understood?"

Nodding, Harry steeled himself for what was to come.

In a deep guttural voice, Ragnok began to chant in Latin, with Harry echoing him. Immediately following the beginning of the chant, Ragnok slowly drew the blade across the palm of his right hand, and then handed the blade to Harry who did the same.

After a minute or two of their chanting slowly growing louder and gradually coming into synch, there was a brilliant flash of light, then when it dimmed, there was a swirling aura surrounding the two of them, glowing a bright emerald green and a dark, almost black shade of purple. As the two of them finished the chant one last time, they nodded as one and spoke one last time.

"**SO MOTE IT BE!"**

As they finished the Rite, there was another bright flash of light, and once it had dimmed, so too did the aura. Both of them leaned into each other, resting for a moment. Ragnok chuckled for a moment, as did Harry. They broke apart at the same time, and Ragnok gripped his forearm in a warrior's grasp. "**Well met, my Brother.**"

Nodding in affirmation, Harry replied as well. "**Well met indeed my Brother.**"

Turning and heading to their respective seats, Harry sighed as he sat down. Tonks leaned into him and gave him a squeeze as Moony crouched down in front of him. "You ok there Cub?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry simply nodded. "Right as rain, Remus, right as rain." Turning back to Ragnok, he continued. "Shall we continue on to the abilities portion now, my brother?"

Nodding his head once in acquiescence, Ragnok handed Harry the other sheet of parchment. "I must apologize in advance my brother, as it would seem that a certain manipulative old bastard has done far more to limit you than I thought possible."

Simply raising an eyebrow and nodding his head once in acknowledgment, Harry accepted the sheet from Ragnok, and turned his gaze towards it.

**Hadrian James Potter**

**Abilities – **

**Current Level of Power – Mage**

**Magical Maturity Power Level – Grand Mage**

**Parselmouth**

**Multi-Animagus – Shadow Phoenix (Unlocked/Capable of transformation), King Cobra/Basilisk Hybrid (Unlocked/Capable of transformation), Imperial Gryphon (As yet not unlocked)**

**Metamorphmagus (Blocked, APWBD)**

**Aerimouth (Blocked, APWBD)**

**Familiar Bonds (Blocked, APWBD)**

**Talents – **

**Natural Occlumens (Blocked APWBD)**

**Natural Legilimens (Blocked APWBD)**

**Potions Master (Blocked APWBD)**

**Charms Prodigy**

**Transfiguration Prodigy**

**Wandless Magic Prodigy**

**Core Block - 85% (Blocked APWBD)**

Heaving a sigh, Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward for a moment, handing the sheet of parchment off to Moony.

Remus took the proffered sheet and looked it over. His first reaction was anger, followed shortly thereafter by a humorous chuckle. "From the looks of things cub, it would appear that it's up to me to give you a name worthy of a Marauder." He glanced up at Harry in time to see him shake his head.

Sighing once more, Harry gave Moony a sad smile. "Unfortunately, you found out about my abilities a little sooner than I had hoped. I had wanted to wait until I had mastered my third form so that I could be there to support you during the full moon to tell you about my achievement. Sirius gave me a tentative name, pending your approval of course." With that said, he shifted first into his serpent form, which was a nine foot long, slightly larger version of a King Cobra with emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt in silver scales on the back of his hood.

From there, after he felt that everyone had had enough time to gaze at that form, he shifted into his phoenix form. He was slightly larger than Fawkes in this form; his plumage was greatly different as well. The feathers covering his chest and underwing areas were a dull silver-grey, while the primary coloration was a deep iridescent black with silver tips. His eyes were the same shade of green as always, and as he flew a little around the room, he trilled happily.

Flying back to where he had first transformed, he quickly shifted back to his normal form, only this time he was seated with his legs crossed in front of him Indian style. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep, slow, and even. After a couple of minutes deep in meditation, his eyes snapped open with a mischievous gleam held deep within the gem-like gaze. He then stood and turned towards Moony, but looked over towards Ragnok. "My brother, have I your permission to achieve my final Animagus form? I believe, no, I _know_ that I have finally found it and achieved an understanding with him."

After seeing Ragnok's nod, he turned towards Moony. "Mr. Moony, may I have the honor of presenting Mr. Eclipse courtesy of Mr. Padfoot?"

Shakily taking his seat, Moony smiled and nodded at Harry.

With a broad smirk in place on his visage, Harry explained further. "It has taken me several months of glimpses of my final form, and becoming…one with my other forms that have finally allowed me to take this final step today Moony. It is yet another link in the chain of memories, hopes, and dreams that connect me through you to my parents', Sirius', and your legacy as Marauders."

Bowing his head as a tear ran down his cheek, Harry slowly shifted into his final form. As he slowly transformed, he grew to almost double his size as far as his height and length went. While he was finishing the change, the wings that sprouted from his back grew out to normal proportions, leaving him with an almost twelve foot wingspan. His coloration wasn't all that different from his phoenix form, with a few minor exceptions. The thick, soft, downy fur that covered all four of his limbs and most of his body was black as night with silver tips. The feathers that covered his wings were also jet black, with crimson and silver feathers covering the leading edge of his wings.

Standing there proudly for a moment, Harry quickly shifted back to his normal shape and size. "So Moony, do you agree with Padfoot's name for me?"

Standing there, Moony chuckled as he bowed slightly to Harry. "Mr. Moony greets and welcomes you to the Marauders, Mr. Eclipse."

Bowing back to Moony, Harry then took a seat. "Now, my Brother, how do we go about removing these bindings? Also is there any way that you have of fixing over ten years of abuse and malnutrition, so that I may achieve my full potential for growth?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Ragnok laughed. "Of course my Brother, and since I am welcoming you to my family, I will have the healers take care of you free of charge as a welcoming gift."

Bowing to Ragnok, Harry smiled at him gratefully. "Let us get started then. Which are we going to be doing first?"

Frowning to himself for a moment, Ragnok thought about it for a minute. He then stood and headed towards a door that blended in with the wall behind him. "I do believe that the best way to go about this is to break the bindings first, and I feel very strongly that the best way of going about this is to go see our healers, and then have you tested by Merlin to see if you are his heir by magic."

Looking at his brother thoughtfully, Harry nodded and followed him.

Remus glanced over and Tonks, receiving a nod in turn, then the both of them stood and followed after the other two.

_**SIX HOURS LATER**_

Groaning ever so slightly, Harry opened his eyes only to start. His vision had somehow gotten worse as it was super blurry. He raised a hand to his face to rub his eyes, only to find his glasses weren't on a side table, they were on his face. Quickly, he grabbed them and tossed them off to the side, to watch in awe as his vision cleared to better than perfect. "YES!"

It was as he sat up that he heard the footsteps rushing his direction. He smiled brightly as he watched Tonks, Moony, Ragnok, and the Goblin healer come rushing around the curtain. Moony did a double take, looking from Harry to the glasses he saw lying there, cracked and broken on the floor. "Everything ok in here cub? We heard your glasses hit the floor and thought there might have been something wrong."

Still smiling as brightly as the sun, Harry shook his head. "Not a damn thing wrong Moony. Matter of fact, things has never been better in my entire life. I can _see_, Moony. For the first bloody damn time in my life I can see clearly, and without those bloody useless glasses. I feel like I can do anything physically as well as magically."

Smiling broadly at him, Moony leaned over and hugged him, followed by Tonks.

After they had all finished, Harry looked over to Ragnok. "So let me guess, there was something wrong with my scar that kept me from my full mental facilities, as well as damaging my eyesight."

Ragnok nodded once. "Yes, there was a soul leech embedded in your curse scar. Combined with the binding that Dumbledore did, it was damming up almost 95% of your magic. This means that your magic at maturity will not only be at the higher end of the Grand Mage, it may end up breaking into the ArchMage level."

Smirking at that, Harry nodded. He caught a glimpse of Tonks and Remus looking at each other in shock. "What?"

Moony gulped and turned to him. "Well it's a little unusual for you to be as accepting of something so abnormal and not so ordinary. Normally you would be moping and brooding about how you want to be just Harry, and only want to be normal. What's changed?"

Tilting his head and thinking about it for a moment, Harry smiled again. "It's something to do with the soul leech and the bindings. They not only inhibited my magic, but my thought processes, my mental and emotional growth and maturity. I am far more accepting of things that were once far beyond my reach of coming to terms with. As well as the fact that my mental acuity is much, much sharper then it has been. For example, I can recall damn near everything I have ever read now, and can correlate the information, where before, I would have struggled with accomplishing something like that." He sighed in a resigned fashion.

"Can I do anything about this? No, not really. Am I accepting of it? Yes, for the most part because there is nothing I can do about it. It's kind of like Sirius' death. I have finally come to terms with the fact that it isn't my fault. The blame for his death lies with three people. Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Dumbledore." He held up his hand to hold them off for a moment. "No, wait. Hear me out."

Hanging his head for a moment, Harry sighed and then looked up at them. "Voldemort and Bellatrix are no brainers as far as doling out the guilt for his death. Dumbledore is a much more complicated case. To start off with, he knew that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper for my parents. I have done a lot of reading up on the Fidelius charm. There is absolutely no way that since _Dumbledore_ cast the Fidelius that he didn't know who the secret keeper was. Strike one. Next take into consideration that Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock. Having read up on the duties of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he was the _sole _one responsible for seeing that Sirius received a trial and could have made sure of it. We all know the results of that, and there is strike two. Now we get into the really fun stuff."

Here Harry paused and reached for a glass of water at his bedside. Grasping it in his hand, he sipped from it, carefully studying the shocked faces in front of him. "Something that was restored to my memory as well as everything else being corrected that was done to me was seeing a copy of my parents will. In it they specifically state what was to happen to me should the worst happen to them, including who I was and _was not_ to be raised by. The main witnesses to it were Sirius and Albus Dumbledore." Harry turned to Ragnok. "They swore out the will in front of you, did they not my Brother?"

Nodding, Ragnok grinned. "Yes indeed they did."

Grinning in turn, Harry nodded and turned back to Moony and Tonks. "I was supposed to be raised by Sirius. If he wasn't able to, then I was supposed to the Longbottoms, followed by the Bones. At the very end of the last section, they specifically stated that I was not ever supposed to go to the Dursley's, not even as a last resort. Strike three, you're out." Harry looked up at them grimly. "Now do you understand why I am so reluctant to trust in Dumbledore?"

Getting nods from the both of them, he turned back to Ragnok. "Well my Brother, shall we get to the testing now?"

Shaking his head Ragnok looked at him. "First we need to get you dressed in accordance with your station and get you your Head of House rings. Then we can get to the testing." With that, he pulled out a small box from a pouch at his waist, and then waved his hand over it, enlarging the box. It was quite ornately carved with the Potter crest on top, with another crest where the lock would be, this one ornately engraved in what appeared to be mithril. As he set the box down in front of Harry, he looked up at him expectantly.

Reaching down to grab the box, Harry sat there with it resting in the palm of one hand, and set the tip of his index finger to the crest. He waited while the crest punctured his finger, thus testing his blood, and then heard a small click. Opening the box, he smiled as he saw the four rings in front of him. The first one he grasped was the Potter ring. It was a platinum band with a ruby that had the Potter crest beneath the ruby. Above and below the ruby were two scrolls with writing in Latin. The one above was inscribed with the words _**Sors Ventus Temerarus**_, Fortune Favors the Bold. The one below actually made him shudder a bit, as it read _**Nex ut Proditor**_, or Death to Betrayers. As he put the ring on his finger, he felt the knowledge and lore of his ancestors settle in his mind as the ring resized to fit his finger.

The next ring he selected was the Black ring. It was similar in design to the Potter Family's, with a gem set in a platinum band. The only difference besides the scrollwork was in the gem itself. This stone was a brilliant black opal, and the scroll above it read _**Prosapia Supremus Totus**_, Family Above All. He slid that ring on his finger next and watched as it merged with the Potter Family ring.

The third one he went for was the Gryffindor ring. This one was a gold band with a fire opal as the stone in the center. On either side of the stone were two griffins rampant, appearing to hold the stone in place. The scrollwork on this ring held the words _**Virtus, Veneratio, Prosapia**_, or in English, Courage, Honor, Family.

After watching that ring and merging the knowledge held within it with the previous two rings, he then went for the fourth and final ring, the ring of Ravenclaw. He held it reverently, savoring the link to his mother. Even though she had never claimed the ring as the Heir to Ravenclaw, somehow just holding it in his hand made him feel closer to her. The ring was made of platinum, with a brilliant blue star sapphire. Above it inscribed in the scrollwork was _**Scientia Potestas est**_, or Knowledge is Power. Once this final ring was merged with the others, he gained not only the Family knowledge, but also a basis in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

He sat back, momentarily winded, and then smirked up at everyone for a minute. "Well _that_ was entertaining. Shall we depart from here and get my clothes attended to now?"

**And here is Chapter one. I am going to make this story either Harry/Multi or Harry/Harem, just kinda undecided at the moment. I would appreciate any PM's with names of girls that you all would like to see involved with Harry. This is not going to be a Dumble-bash story, Dumbledore has just made some rather vast mistakes, thinking that he knows best, and will be set down and corrected in the coming chapters.**

**I will be doing quite a bit of Weaseley bashing though, as Ginny and Molly are both quite delusional and fanatical in their attempts to achieve the One Big Happy Weaseley Family.**

**On a related side note, I will be taking a brief hiatus from adding chapters to my other story, All I Have Ever Wanted, as I have lost the chapter outlines and rough drafts that I had laid out. I will NOT be abandoning it, and hope to be back to posting chapters there soon. Hope to hear from all the fans…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wish**

**Disclaimer: No, I in no way own or profit from Harry Potter or any other characters from the HP Universe, as much as I might wish too.**

"Speech"

"**Foreign Language"**

"_**Parseltongue"**_

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Surprises

_**GRINGOTT'S**_

After getting dressed, Harry was ready to go. Not only had his mind and magic improved, so too had his body. He was now about 160 pounds and approaching 6 feet in height. Being fit, more so than most people his age was a huge plus, as it was beginning to pay off. Harry was slender still, but built more like a swimmer, even starting to sport a six pack of abs. The biggest change visibly at least, was in his eyesight. Ever since opening his eyes, he couldn't help the smile on his face, seeing as how he was now able to see perfectly without any visual aids whatsoever.

Walking out of the room, Harry felt better than he ever had in his life. He was wearing a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants, made from Ukrainian Ironbelly hide. The shirt he had on was a three-quarter sleeve silk shirt in dark green, which he had left the top couple of buttons open. His robes were of the finest acromantula silk, dyed a deep blue, with his house crests arranged on the breast directly over his heart outlined in gold thread.

Moving confidently, Harry followed Ragnok to his office, where they halted in front of the wall where the Gringott's crest was boldly emblazoned on the wall. Turning to everyone else, Ragnok gestured for Harry to come forward. "Behind this crest rests the testing chamber for those who qualify to be an Heir of Merlin. In the past centuries, only three people have been worthy of being tested, yet none have passed the tests, or at least all three of the tests. The tests that lie before you are unknown to any except for those that have passed through them, and you will be tested thrice before receiving the results of those tests. Are you ready to pass and be tested, my Brother?"

Sensing the ritualistic nature of his question was the main thing that shaped Harry's response. "Yes. I am ready, I am willing."

Nodding his head in response, Ragnok drew his blade from its sheath and drew it across his palm. Once he had replaced the blade, he turned and placed his hands together, mumbling under his breath. From there he placed his bloody palms on the scales at the bottom of the crest. After a few more moments of what seemed to be incoherent muttering, the crest slowly split apart and opened inwards. Turning back to Harry, Ragnok spread his hands wide. "Enter and be tested my Brother."

Nodding once, Harry turned, squared his shoulders, and then stepped forward into the darkness.

_**THE TESTING CHAMBER**_

As soon as he passed the doors, they slowly closed behind him, and his way forward was lit by torches that he hadn't noticed before. Shrugging mentally, Harry continued on the path. As he walked along he reviewed all the knowledge that he had about Occlumency and Legilimency, in order to better organize his mind. Shaking his head as he realized just what Snape had been doing during those 'remedial potions' that he had been forced to attend by Dumbledore.

Grimacing in disgust, Harry immediately started to practice clearing his mind of emotion and thought by focusing on the path ahead. After about ten minutes he walked into a room that had a single structure within.

There was a single statue, which was carved from looked like an emerald green marble. The statue was of an older man and a woman, where the man was dressed in robes holding an actual sword with the point of the blade set on the base of the statue. In front of him, dressed in robes and a hooded cloak, was a much younger woman. The female was kneeling in front of the man; her head bowed slightly, and held a bowl in her hands.

As Harry approached the statue he looked at it in depth. He could see the great level of detail as he drew closer to it, and as he got close enough to touch it, he stopped.

'_Young one, what is thy name?'_

Stunned to silence at the voice he heard in his thoughts, Harry paused before responding.

'_My name is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.'_

'_Welcome young Lord Hadrian. You have been found worthy to be tested and possibly become the Heir of Myrrdin Emrys, otherwise known as Merlin Ambrosius. Art thou ready for the first test?'_

'_Yes, I am ready.'_

Watching as the female bent forward holding the bowl, and it was soon at shoulder height for Harry.

'_The first test young Lord Hadrian, is of your blood and magic. We, the Guardians of Merlin must ensure that there is no deception. Please take the blade and let seven drops of blood come forth into the bowl.'_

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry reached forward and took the grip of the blade in hand, and then slowly ran the index finger of his left hand across the blade. Once he had a cut, he immediately held the finger over the bowl and let seven drops of blood fall into it. As soon as the final drop hit the liquid in the bowl, his finger healed and Harry replaced the blade.

'_Well done young Lord. Now to test your magic, pluck one of the hairs from your head and place in the bowl with your blood.'_

Again nodding his head, Harry quickly complied and without complaint took one of the hairs from his head and placed it in the bowl. Once he had done so, the woman leant back and raised the bowl into the air. Once the bowl was in place, Harry heard the distinct murmuring of two voices chanting. He couldn't understand the words as he was unable to distinguish the language, but he stood still as he watched the ritual take place.

A few minutes later there was a brilliant flash of light, and Harry heard a feminine voice this time.

'_Greetings Milord, you have passed the first test. The next test is going to be slightly more intrusive, and for that I humbly apologize. What you must do next is to submit your memories so that we can see whether you are a man of courage or cowardice, one of loyalty or treachery, of kindness and mercy, or of harshness and cruelty.'_

Taken aback for a moment, he thought about it for a moment. He had many things that he had not revealed about his past to his friends. Knowing that there could be knowledge that would help him in achieving his destiny, and allow him to live beyond Voldemort, was the only thing giving him the peace of mind to go through with this.

'_Ok what must I do to be tested?'_

'_Simply lean forward and place your head in my hands young Lord Hadrian. It may take a bit, and you may pass out, but once we are done your memories will have been organized, leaving you with the beginning stages of Occlumency complete.'_

With that said, Harry shrugged, and watched as the bowl vanished and the female's hands spread so that they were head width apart, palms facing each other. He walked forward and placed his head in between her hands so that her fingertips were resting on his temples. He then closed his eyes and exhaled, ready for the next stage to the testing. He stiffened slightly as he felt the power flow from within the statue, and then tried his best to relax.

_**THREE HOURS LATER…**_

Harry regained consciousness an unknown amount of time later. He groaned as he came to, and sat up rubbing his head. As he opened his eyes and remembered where he was, he slowly came to his feet. He looked to the statue and saw that the woman's hands were clasped together, almost as if in supplication. Once again he heard the man's voice in his mind.

'_Welcome back to the land of the living Milord. It would seem unnecessary to test you any further young Hadrian, as when we went through your memories to test your courage, we also saw the purity in your heart and soul. First, we tested your blood and magic, to ensure that you were who you said you were.'_

Here the man's voice paused to allow Harry to take it all in. When he nodded, the woman's voice picked up where the male left off.

'_From there we tested your courage and sense of conviction. It was while we were searching through your memories that we were able to see the purity in purpose and were able to complete that portion of the test as well. You have passed the tests and been found worthy, Lord Hadrian.'_

Bowing with a great sense of humility and gratitude, Harry thanked them. As he lifted his head once more, he saw that the woman's hands were open once more, and there in the palms of her hands rested another ring. The ring had a slight glow about it and appeared to be made out of mithril. Set in the ring was a blue diamond that had a phoenix beneath the stone, with a scroll encircling the stone. Written on the scroll were these words – _**Sanctitas in Voluntatis, Constantia in Decretum.**_ "Purity in purpose, Courage in conviction, this shall be the credo that I live by for the rest of my life."

Harry then placed the ring on his finger, watching as it melded with the others. Once more he bowed before the statues, and thanked them mentally. When he got no response, he stood and turned around, thus beginning his journey from the chamber.

_**RAGNOK'S OFFICE**_

Remus and Nym were starting to get a little worried. It had already been four hours since Harry had left, and they had been glancing towards the door way every so often for quite some time now. Nym looked at Remus and motioned towards Ragnok with her head. She then mouthed at him, "Ask him if this is normal?"

Sighing, Remus nodded his head once and then cleared his throat gently. "Ragnok, do you have any records of how long this has taken in the past?"

Shaking his head as he looked up at the two in his office, Ragnok took a drink from a goblet on the desk in front of him. "There have been no records kept of the length of time. All I have is a record of names and dates, but unfortunately I am sworn to absolute secrecy about that information."

About that point in time there was a grinding noise from the wall where the crest rested. As they each turned to look at the wall, the door began to open again. The three of them held their breath as they looked down the dark hallway with eager anticipation. As the seconds turned into minutes both Remus and Nym started to get anxious about whether Harry was truly ok. About ten minutes later they sighed with relief as they saw Harry's silhouette approach.

When Harry breached the doorway, he had a small smile on his face as he greeted everyone. "Greetings my Brother, Remus, Nym. The House of Emrys greets you and grants you the most heartfelt thanks for the kindness, love, and caring that you have shown its current Head of House."

All three of the others bowed, and then responded by hugging the young man. Harry then turned to Ragnok. "One last boon I ask of you before we part ways today. Would you be willing to take all of us down to Merlin's vault?"

Giving the young man a smirk Ragnok nodded at him. "It would be my pleasure to do so, please follow me."

Not even five minutes later, the four of them found them sitting in a rather ornate cart that seemed to be all by itself on a rather unused looking track, heading down into the bowels of the underbelly of Gringott's. "Brother, I have found only one thing that may upset you amongst the many things that your Godfather was unable to get rid of or take care of, and that is a betrothal contract. It is the only one, and as much as I hate to see you not have a choice in your future spouses, I think that you should at least count yourself lucky that it is only the one."

Silently contemplating this curveball that had been thrown at him, Harry took the rest of the cart ride to think on this new tidbit, and to carefully consider it from all angles. The next fifteen minutes were spent in almost complete silence as they all wondered just how Harry was going to react. "Which House?"

Sighing in relief, Ragnok was the one who answered. "House Potter, Milord. Your parents and your Godmother decided that it would be in your best interest as the two of you showed a great affinity for one another, and because of that, drafted an ironclad betrothal contract between the Potters and the Malfoi family of France. They hold the true Lordship, not the Malfoy family you are familiar with that reside here in England. You will not be in line to inherit that name, which I do believe is a relief for you, considering the lack of positive dealings that you have had with that family."

Laughing, Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you've got that right. The first thing I need to have done then is to have her Head of House notified so that we can meet, since I would assume that since I have been officially emancipated and ascended to become Head of House that it would advance the betrothal, if not the marriage itself?"

Contemplating the question as they came to a stop in front of vault number one, Ragnok sighed. "As far as I understand the way that the contract was written, yes it would advance the betrothal time frame. The way in which it was worded was that the betrothal would take place upon either your seventeenth birthday or your emancipation, whichever came first. Now keep in mind, that your marriage cannot happen any later than your eighteenth birthday, with a child born no later than three years afterward. Any sooner for the marriage is entirely up to the two of you."

Cocking his head a little to the side as he got out of the cart, Harry nodded once. "That should be fine. I am not going to rush this, as I don't feel it would be right regardless of how often we played together as infants." He then turned his head to examine the entrance to the vault.

As the four of them approached the vault, Harry could see a couple of silver dragons that appeared to be engraved in to the surface of the doors. As he approached the doors, he felt the knowledge that he needed to enter the vault come to mind, drawn from the knowledge in the rings. Getting out his wand, Harry drew the tip of it across his palm, subvocalizing a spell as he did so. Right after he drew blood, he laid the bloodied palm against the door, right over where the two dragons' heads were, and then spoke. **"Sanctitas in Voluntatis, Constantia in Decretum, Ob Aeternitas."**

With that done, the doors slowly opened as Harry ran his wand back over the cut in his hand healing it. As soon as the doors were open, he turned his head, nodded once to Ragnok, and then entered the vault. Once he had passed the threshold into the entryway, a brilliant blue shield went up behind him, keeping everyone else out. Sighing to himself, Remus shook his head and sat down in the cart to wait. "Something tells me we may be out here for a bit, Ragnok, Nym."

_**INSIDE THE VAULT OF MERLIN**_

Walking along at a steady but determined pace, Harry calmly organized his thoughts. He was a touch upset with his parents, which was perfectly understandable considering the fact that they had gotten to choose who they were with, but at the same time he could understand their reasoning. He was thankful for the fact that at least it was someone that he would at least have some history with, as well as being able to choose his other wives to continue the family lines.

As he walked through the vault, he was quietly astonished at the number of rare books, scrolls, and tomes there were in bookshelves along the walls. He noted that there were many multi-compartment trunks, and having opened a few, knew that there was a king's ransom in galleons and jewels in them. Continuing along he finally got to the far wall of the vault, where there were many different types of eggs, many different types of staff length pieces of wood, and a short column that had a deep blue pensieve resting upon it.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Harry approached the pensieve. As he made it to within touching distance, a figure popped up out of the pensieve and looked around. "Ahhh, greetings my young heir, I am Myrrdin Emrys, known to most as Merlin, might I enquire as to your identity?"

Smiling ever so slightly, Harry nodded. Bowing, he answered, "My name is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys. Greetings to you as well noble Merlin, although I will admit I wasn't quite expecting anything quite like this."

Chuckling in response, Merlin nodded. "Yes, I can quite understand that point of view; I would imagine that it would be quite a surprise. Now then, on to the purpose for which I preserved my memory in this pensieve. Do you see the many shafts of wood behind me? You are going to have a staff made, for when you come into your magical maturity; you will be powerful enough that you will run a great risk of burning out your wand. What I want for you to do is to close your eyes and clear your mind of everything after you have walked over to one end of the wall. Once you have done that I want you to hold out a hand and run your fingertips over the different wood samples, and then take the one or ones that feel right to you."

Smiling as he nodded, Harry walked over to the left side of the wall and closed his eyes. After a minute or two, he felt that his mind was clear enough to begin and he proceeded to slowly make his way along the wall, touching each different type of wood as he went along. Several just felt wrong for him, while most just felt indifferent towards him. Close to the end he found one that filled him with confidence and power, yet it felt slightly incomplete so he continued on after gently taking that one in hand.

Continuing on, he felt the other half as one of the last samples that he touched. From this one he got a sense of safety, a feeling of protecting and being protected. Once he had picked these two up, he returned to where he had been standing in front of the pensieve. "These two are the ones for me."

"Good. Now, I want you to walk along the rows of eggs doing the same thing as before. The only difference will be that this time you are looking for the eggs to grow warm to the touch so you will need to go a little slower."

Harry immediately walked over to the double row of eggs, and raised a hand to each row. He cautiously touched the first eggs in the rows, and as he did so he could feel a sense of completeness as he felt them respond to him by getting warmer. Closing his eyes, he got a glimpse of some type of snake from an olive colored egg that was about twice the size of a chicken egg, and then something serpentine with wings brushed against his senses from an egg that was as big as an ostrich egg, yet was a very unusual iridescent silver color.

Opening his eyes, Harry grinned widely as he walked along. It was simply amazing that he had multiple familiars, and that he now had three of them. He didn't notice any more of the eggs change until he got to the very end. It was then that he noticed the one egg by itself; it was unusual in the coloration in that it was a pale blue with many other different shades of blue that seemed to form what looked to be frozen flames. Reaching out towards it, Harry hesitated momentarily, then shook himself and reached out to it with both hands. He smiled as he felt the egg warm beneath his touch, and then he heard a gentle trilling song whisper through the air. At that point the other eggs that had not responded to his touch were placed elsewhere in the vault and the three that remained were placed on a pillar next to the pensieve. Nodding to himself, Harry walked back to the pensieve.

"Excellently done my young Heir, and now we move onto the more time consuming task ahead of us and that is to assess your skills and add to them. I want you to reach out and enter the pensieve like you would any other. The only things that will be different than normal than normal in your interaction with it are twofold: first will be the lack of time passing in the outside world while you are within it. Second will be that you will be able to interact with the memories within this pensieve, as most of the memories are more like wizarding paintings instead of normal pensieve memories." Having said his piece, Merlin sat there and waited for his heir to consider everything that he had just revealed.

Taking a deep breath, Harry exhaled slowly as he thought everything through. Then he paused and his head cocked to one side. "Would you be able to instruct me in runes and Arithmancy as well as anything to do with Parselmagic?"

Chuckling, Merlin simply shook his head. "Considering that I am not a Parselmouth, I am unable to assist you in that field. I can tell you that it is primarily Healing and Warding magic, however. As to the other two, yes it would be my privilege to teach you everything I know about those."

Smiling broadly from ear to ear, Harry entered the pensieve.

If anyone had been in there watching, it would have appeared to have been just seconds later that Harry popped back out of the pensieve. Looking around the vault he quickly located a multi-compartment trunk and with a flick of his wand, summoned and opened it. He placed the three eggs gently in the topmost compartment and set multiple cushioning charms around them.

Shutting that compartment, Harry then opened the next compartment and then gave his wand a flick towards the books on the wall. He focused on the desired results, and watched as about fifteen books on warding, as well as the Emrys Grimoire, flew his direction and then slipped by him to enter the trunk. Smirking at the results, he repeated the process again, thinking about Healing, then again for Parselmagic, and finally for Ancient Runes. All in all he had about thirty books, the fifteen on warding, eight on healing, four on runes, and then the three he hadn't been expecting on Parselmagic.

Grinning to himself he closed that compartment and then opened the next. Swishing his wand towards the rather small pile of gems, he quickly slid to one side as he guided it into the compartment. Content with his work for now, Harry shut the trunk and tapped it with his wand, shrinking it down. Another flick of his wand and he levitated the trunk up and deposited it into his pocket. With a spring in his step, and a smirk on his lips he walked out of the vault and looked around at each of them and bowed. "Thank you all for being so very patient. The next order of business is going to be to heading to the Potter vault to get a betrothal ring for a certain young lady whose name is as yet unknown to me. From there I would imagine that Ragnok will need a day or so to arrange the meeting between myself and the other parties involved in the betrothal, is that correct?"

Taking everything in stride as much as was even possible at this point, Ragnok nodded as he led the way back to the cart. "Yes, as long as we hear back soon from the owl that we sent earlier today, and then we should be able to set something up for around nine in the morning, if that is acceptable?"

Grunting in agreement, Harry turned to Tonks and Remus. "I need one of you to assist me with writing out a request to retake my OWLs, as I wasn't able to devote my entire capacity to taking them. I will not be taking the Divination OWL, and will be adding the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy OWLs. I am certain that if needed, we can rely on the goblin healers to provide proof of the medical reasoning behind it." Harry paused here to look at Ragnok, who nodded in agreement then he continued.

"What do you say Moony? Tonks?"

They looked at each other as they sat in the back seat of the cart, and then turned back to Harry. "I don't see a problem with it cub, but…erm, just when did you learn Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?"

Smirking widely, Harry chuckled. "Merlin taught me in a special pensieve that allowed me to stay in there and learn from him while greatly dilating time inside the pensieve, meaning that the four months that I was inside passed in a mere fraction of that in the outside world." He couldn't help but laugh at the gobsmacked look on Moony and Tonks faces as they took in what he had just said. Ragnok joined in right as they pulled away from the vault and their laughter echoed in the depths of Gringott's.

Ten minutes later they were pulling up in front of vault 88, and came to a stop. Ragnok had explained to him just how the vault numbers worked, and had told him just how old the Malfoy family truly was, at least the British side. That of course pleased Harry no end, as he knew that Draco truly believed the drivel that his father mouthed off about.

Once they had all gotten out, Ragnok led the way to the door and asked Harry to lay his hand, palm out, on the door to be accepted as the Potter heir and head of House. Following his directions, Harry felt a slight prick, and then watched as the family crest glowed with a bright golden light for a moment. Mere moments later the door split in two and opened inward to show a large open area where there were many shelves filled with rows of books, scroll, wands, and many other items.

Walking along and admiring the many wondrous things in the vault, Harry came upon a door opposite the entrance to the vault. Upon realizing that there had been no gold in this portion of the vault, he quickly deduced that the other contents of the vault must be behind this door. Quickly striding up to the door, Harry opened it and his jaw dropped as he saw the amount of money lying around in vast, yet somehow still neat, piles.

At the far end of the chamber, he saw a column very similar in nature to the one he'd seen in the Emrys vault. As he walked towards it he spaced out a little as he saw the Potter Family Grimoire, as well as an envelope. Once he was close enough to the items, Harry saw his name on the front of the envelope, written in what was quite clearly a more feminine style.

His wand was in his hand at that point, pulling his trunk out and unshrinking it as he reached for the letter with his other hand. Before he realized it fully, he had already put away the Grimoire in his trunk and re-shrunk it just to be able to focus fully on the letter in his hands.

_To our dearest One,_

_ Harry, if you are reading this then our worst fears have truly come to pass. How do you tell your only son just how much you love him in only a letter? Son, we are truly sorry that we have not been there for you, much to our ever-lasting regret. We truly believed that Peter was the best bet for our Secret Keeper, and it is only now that we have found out the truth about that traitor. _

_ Son, we loved you more than our own lives, and can only hope that you do not resent us for not being there for you, and also don't hate us for arranging a marriage for you. Granted we chose each other, and we can't help but regret forcing a decision on you, instead of allowing you your own choice. Your betrothed, Iolanthe Oriana Malfoi, is the daughter of your Godmother, who we can only hope has raised you along with Sirius, your Godfather, as well as Remus, your 'adopted' uncle. We have great hopes that there will at the very least be affection between the two of you, if not love._

_ Two pieces of advice for you Hadrian. The first thing is to get to know your betrothed as well as possible. We can't know the circumstances you have grown up with, but can only hope now that you are eleven that you have had at least a halfway decent childhood. We love you and hope that you confer with our portraits often. We know that it isn't the same as having us there with you, but can only hope to help you in some small way._

_ The second piece of advice is to listen to the prophecy concerning you. We hope to be able to help you prepare to face your destiny, as we both believe that you should know these things in order to more responsibly prepare for them. _

_ A few more things, and then we will leave you to activate our portraits. Once you have read this letter, we want you to tap it with your wand and repeat the Marauder's oath. What appears from this letter is to be delivered to Severus Snape alone. Once that is done before you close the letter and put it away, please show this letter to Albus, and have him repeat the following after tapping this with his wand. I solemnly swear to uphold_ _the Greater Good, and he should assist you in a much less vague manner._

_ Never forget how much we love you, Son. We will see you again someday, but until that day please live your life. Don't put it on hold just because this Dork Lard is after you. Play Quidditch, prank a few idiots and bullies, flirt with your betrothed and any other women that you fancy, and always remember to live and love as hard as you work. _

_ With all our Love,_

_ James Charles Potter & Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans_

Once he was done reading Harry turned to face Tonks and Remus, smiling even though tears were streaming down his cheeks. They couldn't quite make out what he was saying for a minute, as they could see that his lips were barely moving and he appeared to be mumbling. "Moony, Nym, they _loved _me! My mum and dad, they…they really did…"

With that said Remus and Nym quickly closed the distance between them, and wrapped Harry in a hug. Moony was too choked up at this point in time, so it was up to Nym to say something. "Shh, Harry. We know they did, and now you know that as well. Your parents were wonderful people, and anyone who knows you also gets a glimpse of who they truly were as well."

Nodding and wiping the tears from his face, Harry took a step back, and then looked around for their portraits. Finding the unactivated painting didn't take long, and he wasted no time in shrinking it and putting it inside of the mokeskin pouch that he carried around his neck. Turning around, he noticed the questioning looks on his friend's faces, at which he chuckled for a moment. "I figured that we could get out of here before activating them."

At their nods, Harry led them over to a jeweler's cabinet where he immediately commenced his search to find the right betrothal ring for his betrothed. He opened tray after tray, yet none of them seemed quite right. Finally as he got to the last tray he found the perfect ring lying there. It consisted of a pear cut, one carat diamond, with an emerald on one side and a sapphire on the other, all set into a white gold band. The second he laid eyes on it, he knew that this was the right ring for Iolanthe. He picked it up and turned around, looking at Nym, then at Remus.

"What you think Nym? Too much or just enough?"

Nym smiled and shook her head at him. "Harry, if she can't realize the true jewel that she is getting in being with you, then it's pointless to even wonder." Once she got that out, she gave him a hug, then linked arms with him and Remus and led them out of the vault.

Sighing as he leaned back in the cart, Harry turned Ragnok for a moment. "Two more things and we will leave for the day, besides confirmation of the meeting with my betrothed. First, I would like a full accounting of my vaults. Properties, investments, shares in businesses, and monetary value of all of them so that I can start getting an idea of where I stand financially as well as find a proper place to live. The second thing that I would like to have happen is to schedule the will reading for tomorrow afternoon, if that is at all possible."

Ragnok nodded and was silent for several minutes as he thought about the requests. "Yes, I can arrange for all three things that you would like to have happen. I should already have a complete statement for you on the vaults, including the properties, and as long as I can have someone send out the notices, with the exception of the three of you, I should be able to arrange the reading for tomorrow, say around three?"

Looking to Remus and Nym to see if that would work for them and getting smiles and nods, Harry turned back to Ragnok. "That would be fine, although I will admit to being a little nervous as far as meeting my betrothed tomorrow."

Ragnok chuckled as he brought the cart to a halt. "Yes well at least you didn't have to show up tomorrow not knowing that you were betrothed beforehand."

Smirking a little, Harry agreed with him. Once they were out of the cart, Harry was lost in thought for a bit as they all walked back to Ragnok's office. Once they were all seated, Ragnok looked through the files that were sitting on his desk until he found the right one, which he then turned and slid over to Harry. "Here is the complete listing of what you own, financially, property, and politically."

Looking down at the parchment in front of him, Harry stifled a chuckle as he thought about what he could accomplish with what he owned.

**FINANCIAL POSSESSIONS**

**Money – **

**53 Million Galleons, 46 Million Sickles, 690 Thousand Knuts**

**House Elves – **

**20 House Elves**

**Investments and Shares – **

**33% Ownership Weasley Wizarding Wheezes**

**20% Twilfit and Tattings **

**15% Monsieur Renoit's Wands, Staves, and Other Magical Foci**

**10% Flourish and Blotts**

**15% Armando's Arms and Armor**

**55% Daily Prophet**

**20% Nimbus Brooms**

**10% Cleansweep Brooms**

**5% Musetta's Memories**

**PROPERTIES**

**Potter Manor – Unplottable, Location Unknown as it is under a Family Fidelius**

**Black Manor - Belle-Ile-en-Mer, France**

**Black London Manor - Under Fidelius  
**

**Gryffindor Manse - Monterosso al Mare, Italy**

**Ravenclaw Keep – Caerleon, Wales**

**Avalon Manor – See Potter Manor above**

**POLITICAL HOLDINGS**

**Wizengamot – **

**Lord Potter – 2 votes**

**Lord Black – 2 votes**

**Duke Gryffindor – 4 votes**

**Earl Ravenclaw – 4 votes**

**Merlin – 5 votes**

Raising an eyebrow at the parchment as he passed it over to Remus and Nym, Harry looked over at Ragnok. "Let me guess. Albus holds the proxies for Potter and Black in the Wizengamot, and no one knows about any of the other votes that I hold, correct?"

Smiling evilly, Ragnok nodded in affirmation. "Yes, that is until today. Now that you have come of age by way of emancipation, and become Head of House, you are now old enough to take control of your seats in the Wizengamot. The next meeting is in one week, on the summer solstice, and you will be able to claim your seats and assign your proxies since you are still in school. They will follow your directions, and vote as you ask them to. Now comes the tricky part. Will you follow a Light or a Grey path as far as the Wizengamot is concerned?"

That one question caught both Nym's and Remus' attention. Harry pondered it for a moment. "I would declare myself as Grey, for two very simple reasons. First is that if I am defending myself or people that I love from lethal curses, I am fighting fire with fire, end of line. They offered no quarter, they shall receive the same. Secondly, considering my family has always been warriors and have always supported the maxim of family first, I can in no way endorse the Light or Dark paths as they are far too fanatical in their opposing viewpoints. I feel that a more moderate, neutral point of view to be far more beneficial."

Ragnok bowed his head slightly in respect for Harry's position. "If you would follow that path, you will need to get in touch with Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass, and Madam Longbottom, as they are the only other neutrals who have anywhere near the number of votes you do."

Sighing in relief, Harry nodded. "One last thing, from my understanding of how the Family Fidelius works, I will be able to use my ring to portkey myself and anyone touching me to the property, and then I will become the secret keeper able to share the secret, correct?"

As Ragnok nodded, Harry stood and bowed. "Thank you my brother, we have taken enough of your time today, and there are other things I need to accomplish yet today. May your vaults ever flow with gold and your enemies be left to bleed and die at your feet."

Lost in thought as he was, Harry still noticed and acknowledged Ragnok's farewell before turning and leaving. Remus and Nym both noticed and decided to try and bring up what would have been a rather sensitive subject before today. "Hey cub, have you given any thought as to whom you might approach for your other wives?"

Stopped in his tracks for a moment, Harry turned to regard Remus for a moment. "In actuality, yes, did you have any in mind that you wanted to discuss?"

Stunned, Remus gaped like a fish and Nym giggled and took over. "Well, how about Hermione or Ginny for one?"

Harry just stared at her for a moment, shook his head and then continued on. "Ok, before I answer that, let me just say that we are heading down Knockturn to get to this wand crafter's shop that I apparently have a percentage in. Now then, first Hermione to explain."

Walking slowly, Harry thought about the best way to explain why he could never go for either of the two girls. "First off, with Hermione the problem is that she's Muggleborn. I don't mean that in the blood purity sense, more the sense that she was raised with an entirely different set of morals and values than we are. So therein lies the first snag, as she would have inherent issues with a multiple marriage like what I am going to have to have in order to continue the families."

Here Harry paused to make sure that they were following his logic. "The other major issue at hand is that as the Head of House, there will be times where I will have to make decisions that will go against what my wives will want, and can you honestly see her being able quietly take that kind of mindset and not try to argue with me and attempt to force me to her point of view?"

Watching as they both shook their heads, Harry finished up with that line of thought. "I'm not saying that I want wives who are submissive and won't offer up a different point of view. I'm also not saying that there aren't any Muggleborn who would be the exact same way. What I want is a marriage of equals, partners if you will. Women who will offer up an opposing point of view in a non-offensive manner, and will let things be once we have come to a decision."

Grinning in acknowledgment, both Remus and Tonks nodded. "Now then, about Ginny, no I don't have an Oedipus complex. Enough said."

Remus burst out laughing as Nym tried to figure out what he meant. Moony finally obliged her by explaining. "What he means Nym is that he wouldn't ever marry or even sleep with a girl who looks almost exactly like his mother."

Nym paled slightly and turned back to Harry. "Of course Harry, I wouldn't exactly want that either. So I guess that kind of takes any redheads out of the picture, huh? Like Susan Bones, for example?"

Snorting out his laughter, Harry responded as they walked up to the entrance of the store he had been looking for. "Not even close Nymmy. Susan may have red hair, but she looks nothing like my mother. Her hair is the wrong shade of red as well as other…attributes that are much different as well." He smirked at them as he opened the door, holding it open for them, then walking in after them.

Looking around the shop as he entered, Harry caught the motion of someone moving out of the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was. He was pleasantly surprised to see an older gentleman with dark brown hair that was slightly greying and hazel eyes come up to him and greet him.

"Good evening, how may I assist you Your Grace?"

Nodding his appreciation at the prompt service, Harry responded by pulling his trunk out of his pocket, unshrinking it, and then pulling out the two lengths of wood. Shrinking his trunk back down and pocketing it, Harry looked the man in the eyes while holding the two lengths of wood.

"Monsieur Renoit, I have been told that you are the one to come to in order to have a staff crafted for me personally, is that correct?"

"Oui, Your Grace, please call me Alerion. I'm certainly the one you want for a task such as this. Please, come this way and make sure to hold both the Blackthorn and the Rowan in one hand as you will need the other hand for your cores."

Harry smiled and complied with Alerion's direction. "Please, call me Harry, Alerion."

Nodding his head with a smile, Alerion waved at Harry to follow him. Once they were in a back room, he turned towards Harry and motioned him over to one point somewhat near where he was standing. "Ok, now Harry what I need for you to do is to hold the two pieces of wood level in front of you in one hand, while you hold out your other hand in front you, palm upwards. Now I need you to close your eyes and focus your magic through your hands. Once you have done this the cores that are most in touch with your core will float over to you and settle in your hand."

Bowing his head for a moment to center himself, Harry did as Alerion instructed him. As he focused on his core, he allowed his magic to fill his hands, and then gently released it outwards.

Nym and Remus gasped as they felt his power fill the room, while Alerion simply smiled and nodded his head. The three of them watched as a dragon heartstring floated over to his hand and settled there. A few moments later it was joined by a greyish blue feather and a vial of some silvery liquid.

A couple minutes later Harry opened his eyes just as a rough green piece of stone fell into his hand. He turned towards Alerion and smiled. "My staff is missing one last thing, a vial of my blood."

Alerion motioned over towards the work table on the opposite side of the room. "Lay the materials down over there and I will provide you with a vial for the final ingredient." He then turned and headed over to the table himself and Harry followed.

When they reached the table, Harry set everything down carefully and took a step back. Alerion held out a hand to Harry, a knife and vial held in the other. Nodding in understanding, Harry extended his arm, and then watched as the older man gently cut him and held the vial up to the cut. As soon as the vial was filled, Alerion healed the cut and cleaned the blade off by banishing the remaining droplets.

Turning back to the work table, the wand crafter gently set the vial down and got to work. He took each piece of wood in a separate hand and gently, carefully ran his hands the length of the wood.

As he did so, the two shafts came together and entwined themselves together. About the halfway mark there was a small cavity left, which Alerion immediately filled with the cores, and promptly sealed as he finished running his hands along the staff.

The last foot and a half of the two pieces were severed and set aside. Once he had finished with that stage of the crafting, he took the stone and held it out to Harry. "It has been ages since I have crafted a wand or a staff that has warranted a gem. What I need for you to do is focus on your magic while holding the gem, and allow your magic to choose the shape that the stone takes."

Holding out his hand, Harry cradled the gem in his palm and closed his eyes. As he called upon his magic, he felt the stone grow warm. As he continued to focus, he realized that the stone was growing ever warmer, and as it got hotter it started to shift and change in his hand.

Five minutes later, Harry felt the stone begin to get cooler in his hand. As the stone finally cooled down to room temperature, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. There lying in his palm lay a beautifully carved green jade dragon, its tail coiled and wings extended, with its talons extended as if it were perching atop the staff.

After he handed the dragon to Alerion, Harry took a step back and watched as the older man continued at his craft. Alerion drew his wand and began painstakingly carving elaborate runes into the shaft of the staff. Harry recognized a goodly portion of them, and realized shortly that the runes were part of a blood-binding to bind the staff to him and his bloodline alone.

Half an hour later, the staff was complete and Alerion smiled. "I can honestly say that this staff has been one of my greatest achievements. The symbolism is quite unique, and I can honestly say that this work of art truly belongs with you, Harry Potter, as it is a staff for a warrior and a leader. The Blackthorn is truly a powerful wood fit for a warrior, as once it has passed through battle at your side its loyalty cannot pass from you. Rowan is wood perfect for those who are pure of heart. It is said that many defensive spells are more difficult, nigh on impossible, for others to break or penetrate."

Here Alerion took a break and gazed at Harry, and it seemed to Harry that he was being weighed and measured in the gaze.

Alerion continued. "Now as far as the core goes, it has been one of the most unusual mixes I have ever heard of, let alone seen or had the pleasure to work with. The heartstring was one of the only remaining Imperial Black dragon heartstrings left in the world. This alone speaks volumes about your character, that you possess courage and honor above the usual measure of mortal man. The second ingredient was an Elder Thunderbird feather; these birds have long been harbingers of change, and this is yet another aspect that I can see within you. The vial contained freely given unicorn's blood. This is a powerful symbol for good; in this situation this staff will cast powerful healing and protective magic."

At this point Alerion took another break and sighed. "There is powerful magic in your blood, as I am sure you are well aware. The phoenix tears are another powerful source of healing magic as well as defensive spells. The basilisk venom is a powerful source for ritual magic as well as the Dark Arts. Now for the gemstone. Jade is a powerful focus stone, and green especially so. It is a powerful sign of wisdom, long life, and healing. All that you left to do is the blood-binding, so if you would take this knife and slice your palms and then grab a hold of the staff."

Doing as he was instructed, Harry picked up his staff and gasped. He felt a rush of power as his magic bonded with the staff.

Nym and Remus gasped aloud as they saw a brilliant silver and green aura burst forth from Harry for a few moments. After the aura had disappeared, they all looked at the staff. The Blackthorn portion had taken a reddish-black sheen, while the honey colored Rowan had turned to a blood red with golden highlights. The green jade dragon had taken on red wings and red highlights on the scales, while the eyes had taken on a dark shade of violet.

Simply holding the six foot tall staff in front of him, Harry closed his eyes and focused his magic through the staff, commanding it to shrink down to wand size. As he opened his eyes he saw that everything had shrunk down proportionately. Turning back to Alerion, he bowed in gratitude. "I humbly thank you Master Alerion for plying your craft to my benefit, for with creating this staff you have forged the end of Voldemort."

Bowing in turn, Alerion smiled at Harry. "The honor has been mine Your Grace. Carry this staff with you no matter where you go as it will aid you in whatever noble cause you choose to embrace."

Nodding, Harry then asked him what he owed for the cores used in the making of the staff.

Alerion thought about it for a moment. "All I will take for them is thirty Galleons, with this tossed in for you to carry your staff in." He reached inside his robes and withdrew a wand holster, tossing it to Harry.

Having the presence of mind to catch it, Harry strapped it to his right forearm and then placed the staff into the slot. He then reached into his robes, only to pull out a small pouch which he then tossed to Alerion. "Forty Galleons and another wand holster like this one."

Within a matter of moments Harry had what he had requested, and they were out the door. "Shall we go home then?"

Remus chuckled. "Home where you should have been all these years, Harry?"

Smirking, Harry simply nodded. Today had been a grand day, and he was ready, if a little nervous about what tomorrow held. "Grab hold then and we will be gone from this place."

Soundlessly the three of them disappeared from the Alley, leaving not a trace of ever having been there.

**A/N: My thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left their votes for the future wives of Harry. So far we have the following as candidates – **

**Hermione – 1**

**Fleur – 3**

**N Tonks – 3 **

**Daphne Greengrass – 3**

**Pansy Parkinson - 1**

**Tracey Davis - 1**

**Susan Bones – 3**

**Katie Bell – 3**

**Angelina Johnson – 1**

**Alicia Spinnet – 1**

**Su Li – 1**

**Luna Lovegood - 1**

**Morag McDougal - 1**

**Narcissa Malfoy/Black – 2**

**Bellatrix Lestrange/Black - 1 **

**I am unsure of whether Bellatrix will be a part of this tale as a wife for Harry or not. I do like that so many people have weighed in with their choices, and ask that everyone get in on the voting. I will keep the tally up, and make my final decisions after the New Year. So the deadline for getting your voice heard will be the 6****th**** of January.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate the many follows and favorites that I get for my stories, but I enjoy getting reviews even more, especially when they assist me in giving you, the readers and my fellow writers, the entertainment and enjoyment you crave and desire. The next chapter should be out soon, and I am tossing around ideas for another story as well, this time it will be a Harry/Pansy/Astoria tale….**


	3. Chapter 3

I Wish

Disclaimer: No, I in no way own or profit from Harry Potter or any other characters from the HP Universe, as much as I might wish too.

"Speech"

**"Foreign Language**"

"_Parseltongue§"_

"_**ӔAerimouthӔ"**_

_'__Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Meeting the In-Laws

**JUNE 18, 1996**

_**VILLEFRANCHE-SUR-MER, FRANCE**_

Oriana awoke that morning with a yawn as she greeted the day. She had been home now for two days from Beauxbatons, and was looking forward to a quiet, relaxing day. Yesterday had been quite draining as she had outgrown most of her clothes and had needed a day of shopping to replace more than a few of her outfits.

She rather languidly stretched and got out of bed and headed into the shower. After fifteen minutes she got out and walked back out into the bedroom, drying her hair with her wand. Sitting in front of the mirror she began humming a melody under her breath as she examined herself in the mirror. Oriana knew that she was quite beautiful, and sighed as she realized that she might end up with someone as only a brood mare, and not someone who would appreciate her for her brains and talents as well as her looks.

Sapphire blue eyes gazed out the window as she stood and dressed, before she put a smile on her face and headed down for breakfast. She first noticed her mother and walked over to greet her. "Good morning Maman."

Charlotte raised her head from the morning paper and smiled at her daughter. "Good morning ma chérie. How did you sleep last night?"

Smiling slightly at her mother, she shrugged. "Alright I suppose, you?"

Tensing ever so slightly, her mother sighed. "It was not as restful a night as I had wanted. There is something that I and your uncle Tristan need to speak with you about."

Frowning as she watched her uncle and Lord of the Malfoi family enter the room, she turned back to her mother. "Why do I get the feeling that you know exactly what is going on here?"

Taking a seat at the table directly across from his niece, Tristan responded. "That would be because your mother has intimate knowledge of what we are going to be speaking of this morning, which is the subject of your betrothed."

She had no response for a long minute as her Occlumency kept her face calm and collected, even though her thoughts were racing behind it. "Might I inquire as to who the vile and ancient Lord I am being sold to is?"

Taken by surprise, Tristan and Charlotte had a moment where they gaped at each other, then turning back to Oriana, burst out in laughter. "Vile and ancient Lord? My dear niece, just where did you come up with that idea?"

Her mother was next to give her opinion on that particular topic. "My darling daughter, I would hope that you would have a slightly higher opinion of us to know that we would never enter you into a marriage contract like that, no matter who was trying to get it to happen. As it so happens, the only thing discussed as far as terms is that your uncle, upon completion of the betrothal, will swear fealty to your future husband not just for our family, but our English cousins as well. There will be no money whatsoever exchanging hands, none whatsoever."

Sniffing in contempt, Oriana frowned. "Why would you engage me to someone that I have never met, and have no knowledge of? That is what concerns me the most, Maman and Uncle Tristan."

Looking at each other again, they nodded at each other, and this time Charlotte took the lead. "It is not someone unknown to you, ma chérie. The two of you were playmates as toddlers, at least until his parents were killed on Halloween."

They continued to watch her try and figure this all out as her uncle continued. "Your mother and his mother were the dearest of friends, and once when the two of you were playing, they cast a spell on the two of you to see if you were compatible as more than playmates. The results were astounding, and when I had seen the results of it, I decided that your mother was indeed correct in her desires to pursue a contract."

Taking a deep breath he continued, as he saw that she was finally making the necessary connections in her mind. "The problem is that once his parents were killed, he dropped out of view until five years ago, when he received his letter to go to Hogwarts. It was then that we learned that young Hadrian had survived, but your mother was denied all contact with her godson."

Her jaw dropped as she finally realized just who her family was talking about. "I'm betrothed to Harry Potter?"

Chuckling at her daughter's shocked face, Charlotte nodded. "Yes, my dear, your betrothed is indeed young Lord Potter. It would seem that he has been emancipated due to a stipulation in his late Godfather's will, the late Lord Black. It would also appear that we are to meet with him today at noon, not only to perform the betrothal but also to give him support in his time of loss at the will reading of the late Lord Black."

Assuming her neutral face yet again, she quickly thought of which outfit she should wear to best impress him, as well as imagining what he would actually be like in person. "Well I suppose that I should get ready for the meeting once we are done here with breakfast, oui?"

_**BELLE-ILE-EN-MER, FRANCE**_

Meanwhile, all the way on the other side of France, the young man in question was writing out a request for Madam Marchbanks so that he could re-test at the Ministry for his O Levels. He had cited lingering Dark Magic that had inhibited his facility for learning, and had included the results of the Goblin Healers, both pre and post healing.

Sighing in relief as he signed his name to the missive, he closed it and spoke to Hedwig. _**"Ӕ Hey there Hedwig, can I get you to take this to Madam Marchbanks at the Ministry for me girl? Ӕ"**_

Her response was a hoot and a puffed out chest as she extended her leg. Harry chuckled as he sealed the missive with a bit of red wax that he pressed his signet ring into, making sure that it had the Potter crest on it. He then turned back to Hedwig and tied the scroll to her leg, and bid her a safe flight.

Standing and stretching a bit, he quickly got dressed, having showered after an early morning run and workout session. After careful consideration, he decided on his black formal robes with emerald trim and his house crests in gold over his heart. After dressing, he decided then and there that his short messy hair had to go. He focused on the desired length that he wanted and as soon as he had it to his shoulders, he flicked his holly wand at a piece of string and transfigured it into a suitable length of royal blue silken cord.

Nodding at himself in the mirror, Harry moved downstairs to the dining room, where he took a seat at the head of the table. He was only there for a few seconds when he heard an elf pop in.

"Good morning Master Hadrian, what can Solly be getting you for breakfast?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Harry chuckled. "Some crepes with fresh strawberries, toast, and a cup of tea with one cream and one sugar please Solly."

Bowing in response, she popped out for a minute. As Harry sat there, he called out for another elf. "Dotty, I need your assistance please."

Both the elves popped in at this point. One with his breakfast, which she quickly placed in front of him and then popped back out of sight, while the other bowed and greeted him, "Good morning Master Hadrian, what can Dotty be doing for you today?"

Smiling down at her Harry greeted her in turn. "Good morning to you as well Dotty. What I need from you is rather simple. This is the first time I have ever worn my hair this long and I would appreciate your assistance in looking my best, could you fix my hair up in a men's ponytail that will look good with my robes?"

Nodding her head, she quickly took the ribbon and trimmed his hair up just a bit before tying it up in the back. Once she was done she snapped her fingers and a mirror popped up in front of Harry, where he quickly gave it a once over. "Excellent work Dotty, I appreciate it greatly."

She quickly bowed, and then smiled at Harry before popping back out. Once that was accomplished, Harry set to and dug into his food.

Five minutes later, both Remus and Nym had come downstairs and were digging into a hearty breakfast themselves. Silence reigned for the most part, and for the most part Harry was grateful for it as it allowed him to gather his thoughts about today.

Not only was he going to be betrothed by the end of the day, but he would need to start feeling out other families as he would be in need of four other wives to carry on each of the different lines. Looking over at Remus, he cleared his throat to get the other man's attention.

Glancing up from his own meal, Remus noticed the look on Harry's face. "What's up cub? Why the long face?"

Sighing mentally, Harry gave him a slight smile. "I just can't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by everything that has been going on the last few weeks. I believe that I am finally getting a grip on the Head of House duties thanks to the knowledge found in the rings. It's just that I am going to end up in one of the first multiple marriages like this in about three hundred years. I can't help but wonder if I will be able to do right by one woman, let alone five…does that make sense?"

Nodding his head, Moony chuckled a little bit. "No matter what happens today or even tomorrow Harry, as long as you remain the caring and considerate young man that you always have been, you should do just fine."

Relaxing just a bit more than he had been before, Harry nodded and smiled at Moony. "Thanks Moony, I'm just a little out of sorts at the moment, never having had a girlfriend before, so I'm just super anxious about meeting the parents of a woman that I can't really remember, let alone the woman in question considering that by the end of the day we will be betrothed."

Chuckling at his anxiety, Nym stood and walked over to him and began massaging his neck and shoulders, if only to help with his stress just a bit. Groaning just a bit in relief, Harry thanked her and then stood up from the table. "Well then folks, shall we be on our way?"

With that, Harry gave a half bow to Nym, and then offered her his arm, which she quickly took. They then walked outside and down the drive until they got to the edge of the wards. Nym then took out a pendant, and after Moony had latched onto Harry's other arm Nym tapped her wand to the portkey and said "Ministry!"

Ten seconds later they were at the portkey and apparition point in the Ministry atrium looking around them. Nym took the lead, with Remus following from behind. Each was wearing the best robes available, as Harry was insistent upon. Moving past the wand checkpoint, Harry turned to Nym as soon as they were in the elevator.

"Auror Tonks, I need for you to get in touch with Master Auror Moody as soon as possible and swear him to secrecy. Once that is done, tell him that I ask him to get my…relatives…moved as far away from Privet Drive as quickly as humanly possible. I have a bad feeling about them staying there without the wards, and I would rather not have their blood on my hands."

Nodding her head, Nym got off at the second level and scurried away. The door to the lift closed and Remus cleared his throat. "Yes, Moony? What can I do for you?"

Grinning from ear to ear at the question, Moony chuckled. "Well cub, first is how are you going to pull this off? Of course, I don't doubt that you can pull this off, I'm just rather curious. Secondly, are you planning on returning Andromeda and Nym to the Black Family?"

A raised eyebrow was Moony's only answer for a long moment. "Your answer to the first is simple. Magic. As to the second, do you have a vested personal interest as to what plans I have in store for Nymphadora and her mother?"

Looking at Harry in astonishment, Moony simply chewed on that statement for a moment. "I would say that yes, I do have such. I know that Auror Tonks has an interest in pursuing a personal relationship with me, and I have recently overcome some deep personal issues and agreed to such. I would ask your permission and you blessing to court Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks, Lord Black."

Waiting for the lift to open as they arrived, Harry motioned Remus out before him. "Granted Remus Lupin, in return I ask only one thing. Please refrain from mentioning any of this to Nym as I intend to restore her and her mother today at the will reading."

Nodding and grinning at the young wizard, Moony chuckled. "Of course cub, there wouldn't be a prank afoot now would there?"

As they entered the Department of Magical Transportation, Harry half-turned towards the older man, having assumed a picture perfect poker face before doing so, and replied, "I have not an earthly idea as to what you are inferring Moony."

In short order they were done, Harry having managed to swear the workers in the office to secrecy, at least until September first at any rate, and he walked out of there with his apparition and portkey licenses.

By the time Nym caught up with them in the Atrium, she found the two of them chuckling about some story that had been about Sirius during his school years. "Wotcher Harry, Moony. Let's get going, since it's always better to show up a little early when dealing with the goblins."

_**GRINGOTT'S**_

Once they had arrived in the lobby, Ragnok had had Griphook waiting there for them and he quickly showed them to a conference room that they had had set up for this meeting. Nym and Remus took a seat to either side of the head of the table and then turned to watch Harry, who they both expected to be pacing the room by now.

Instead the young man in question stood there, facing away from them, examining a painting on the far wall. From all outward looks, he was calm and collected, but deeper by far than anyone could see; he was churning with fear, nerves, and doubts. Harry knew that he couldn't show any doubts or weakness, at least that was the way he looked at it if these Malfoi's were in any way like the Malfoy's that he was familiar with.

Just as the other two occupants of the room were about to break the silence, there was a sharp rap at the doors, and they were opened in short order afterward. With a twitch of his fingers, Harry conjured a mirror that only he could see looking over his shoulders.

The couple that entered were both of average height, and fair-haired as he had come to expect from this particular family, regardless of branch. It was there that the resemblances ended however.

The woman, who looked very familiar from his earliest childhood remembrances, was a more honey blonde than white blonde, with deep blue eyes that had many laugh lines radiating from them and a gentle smile. _'So this is Charlotte, my godmother.'_

The slightly older man next to her bore a striking resemblance to Lucius, at least facially speaking. That was the point at which the two of them differed. Lord Tristan Malfoi had a certain presence about him that was undeniable, and it clearly came naturally to him. He also had a gentle smile on his face, not the sneer that was so commonly seen on Lucius' face.

Having seen enough for now, Harry got rid of the mirror and turned to approach them. The two of them bowed/curtsied at his approach, to which he quickly responded. "Please, Lord Malfoi, Madam Malfoi, we are family and I will brook none of this type of behavior between us. Please rise."

He then shook Tristan's hand, and then bowed over his Godmother's hand before pulling her into a light embrace. "It has been too long, Godmother mine. Especially since knowledge of my family, and who I truly am has been denied me for far too long."

With teary eyes she gently leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks. "Yes, my little Hadrian, it has been far too long. I'm truly sorry that you had to grow up without that knowledge that you had family that cared for you."

Smiling at her, he escorted her to a seat and pulled it out for her. Once everyone was seated, Harry began the introductions. "Lord Malfoi, Charlotte, may I present two of my best friends in the world as well as two of the only other people in the world that I consider family. Remus Lupin, friend to my family for many years, and one of the best Defense Professors to have ever graced the Halls of Hogwarts. Auror Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Theodore Tonks and Andromeda Tonks nee Black, one of my greatest friends and confidante."

He then turned to the others. "Remus, Nym, may I present Lord Tristan Malfoi, true Lord of the Malfoi family, and Madam Charlotte Malfoi nee Delacour, my Godmother and mother of my betrothed, Iolanthe Oriana Malfoi."

Once that was accomplished, Harry then sat down. "If I may be so bold, I do believe that you are missing one person from your party this morning?"

Smiling slightly at the young man who bore the Potter crest so proudly on his robes, Lord Malfoi chuckled. "Hadrian, might I call you Hadrian?"

At his nod, Tristan continued. "Please then, call me Tristan. Yes, if you were to look at the size of our immediate party, then you might be a touch worried. However, do not be concerned about the whereabouts of your intended. We wanted to meet with you first, in case you had any questions or concerns about the contract. Is there anything you would like to ask about, before we carry through with your betrothal?"

Touching his fingertips together lightly in front of his face, Harry thought about the easiest way to broach the only concern he had. Standing and flicking his wrist to bring his staff out, he focused his magic through it, returning it to normal size. Once he had done that, he tapped the tip of the staff to his robes directly over his heart and waited for them to notice the change.

Charlotte was the first to get over her awe that her godson was the first wizard in ages to wield a staff not a wand. She gasped as she noticed not just one, but _five_ different crests over his heart, all done in the Head of House gold trim. It took her a great deal longer to figure out just what houses that they belonged to. _'My godson is the Head of House for FIVE Houses? And from the looks of things, they are all at the very least Ancient and Noble, which means he will have to marry for each line…'_

Tristan on the other hand was thunderstruck. Here was a young man who had not even hit his magical maturity and he was powerful enough for a staff! It wasn't until he heard Charlotte gasp that he looked elsewhere and it was then that he noticed the change in crests. _'Let's see, from left to right are Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and… EMRYS! Oh dear gods above, he is the heir to five Most Noble and Most Ancient families including Merlin?'_

They waited for everyone to gather their wits about them before Harry cleared his throat. "I take it that you both understand what my question is now? I have next to no knowledge of how to be a good boyfriend, and yet I find myself betrothed to a playmate from my childhood with whom I should have grown up, and have to find and marry four others? I fear that I will not be equal to the challenge that lies before me."

Slowly standing, Charlotte walked over and knelt at Harry's feet. She cautiously lifted his chin with her fingers so that she could look him in the eyes. As she gazed into his emerald green orbs, her own eyes began to water as she saw fear, pain, and hope at war deep within his dry eyed gaze. Charlotte cupped one of her hands against his cheek and gripped both of his hands in her other hand.

"It will be in spite of your fears that you will succeed, Harry. I can tell that you are quite unique amongst young men your age, as most would revel in the fact that they would have so many women at their beck and call. It won't be easy, but then nothing that is ever worth anything in life ever is. I am honored beyond belief to be your Godmother, and your mother-in-law, and it would be an honor and a privilege if you could find it in your heart to call me Maman or Charlotte."

Nodding in gratitude, Harry wiped the tears from her cheeks, then stood, helped her back to her feet, and then embraced her warmly. "Thank you, Maman."

Once everyone was back in their seats, Harry continued. "I hope that Iolanthe is as understanding about this."

Cracking a grin at the look on his face, Tristan cleared his throat. "So long as you are as honest and open with her as you have been here today with us, you should have no problems. Will you want her to attend Hogwarts with you, so that you may begin the process of getting to know one another?"

Nodding his head, Harry spoke up again. "Yes, as there are quarters for young Lords and their betrothed. I glanced over the contract and could not find any mention of a bride price or dowry. What did you offer to my father in lieu of this?"

Blinking a couple of times, Tristan chuckled. "As sharp on the uptake as your father and grandfather were, Hadrian. What I offered was an Oath of Fealty from the entire Malfoi line to you and your Houses. Keep in mind that I wasn't aware of several of these lines coming into play here, but still, as it is written in the contract, so shall it be done."

Taking a moment to think of the possibilities that lay within this idea and a thought struck him as a feral grin fell into place. "From the _entire_ line, you say…I take it that you mean both French and British lines, yes?"

Frowning as he nodded, Tristan could not quite grasp where the young lord was going with this.

Smirking evilly at Moony, he raised an eyebrow at him until he burst out laughing. "Oh you evil little genius, Harry, you want me to explain it to everyone or do you want to?"

Waving his hand to Remus, Harry leaned back in his chair. "Ok Lord Malfoi, here is what Harry is getting at. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but not only is Lucius Malfoy styling himself as the true Lord Malfoi, but he is currently one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, and with you having declared that the entirety of your line will declare fealty to Harry, will more than likely either kill or squib Lucius depending on how you word the oath."

Grinning from ear to ear about that, Tristan leaned back. "Then let us move forward with the betrothal." With that said Tristan stood and walked over to the doors and opened them.

Bringing his Occlumency shields to bear, Harry stood and walked over to stand next to Tristan and waited with him.

Though he didn't let it show, Harry was stunned almost speechless as he watched her approach. She had her hair circling her head done up in a braid, leaving two ringlets to come down just in front of her ears. The robes she had on matched her sapphire blue eyes perfectly, and revealed a tantalizing amount of leg while emphasizing her other attributes. As he met her eyes Harry could see that in his own way he had made just as great an impact on her as well.

Exhaling slowly, Harry took a step forward and greeted her in fluent French. **"Good morning my Lady, it has been many years since we have seen one another and I can see that you have grown even more beautiful than last I remember seeing you."**

Smiling ever so gently, Oriana was mildly impressed by him. _'Smooth talker, but we shall see…'_ She slowly held out her hand, which he took in his right, bowing over it and kissing her knuckles. From there Harry gently tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and showed her to a seat.

Hearing the approach of Goblins, Harry turned back towards the doors and waited. Once he saw who it was, he bowed as they approached. "Greetings Honored Ragnok, may your gold never end, and your enemies ever fear your blade, my Brother."

Grinning at the gasps that echoed from the room, Ragnok returned his greeting. "Greetings to you as well Your Grace, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys, may your vaults overflow and your enemies curse your name with their dying breath."

With the silence that accompanied the previous conversation, Ragnok approached the table with the contract in hand. Turning to the two Lords, he set the contract down between them along with a contract quill. "Lord Malfoi, do you find the terms agreeable as put forth in the contract?"

Overcoming his shock at the revelations shown in the room earlier, Tristan responded as smoothly as possible. "I, Lord Tristan Nicholas Malfoi do find the terms as laid down in the contract to be agreeable."

Ragnok turned to Harry at this time. "Lord Potter, do you find the terms agreeable as put forth in the contract?"

At this point he deliberately chose to look at his future wife and let the question fill his eyes.

Oriana's eyes widened as she took in his questioning glance, and immediately she comprehended what he was asking. He was actually asking her if she agreed to the terms. Harry was asking her not as an inferior but as an equal. It was that question that cracked the ice she had around her heart and allowed her to feel as if this just might work out, regardless of the fact that he would have to marry multiple women.

Her answer was a slight nod and a heart-warming smile.

Turning back to Ragnok, Harry cleared his throat. "I, Lord Hadrian James Potter do find the terms as laid down in the contract acceptable."

Raising a single eyebrow at the younger man, Tristan took up the contract quill and signed his name in blood on the designated line, and then passed both the quill and contract over to Harry.

Looking over the contract one last time, Harry picked up the quill and put his name where it belonged. As soon as he was done, the contract flashed gold and disappeared. The unusual sight drew stunned looks from everyone at the table but Harry, who suddenly knew that something out of the ordinary had happened.

The young man in question looked to Ragnok to answer his question, who was quick to do so. "Harry, the betrothal contracts when signed are supposed to glow silver and then disappear. The only cases in which we have ever seen this occur are when the writers are certain that a love match will be made between the two who are contracted. Magic is the judge of such cases, and as so rarely happens, like in this case, the two become married in the eyes of Magic, instead of just betrothed."

Just as quickly as Ragnok said this, Harry and Tristan had to grab for Oriana and Charlotte respectively, for they had both fainted. As soon as they had made sure that both women would not fall out of their respective seats, Harry turned back to the table and started lightly banging his head against it. "This ladies and gents is what is known as the Potter Effect. If it can go abnormal in any fashion it will and in the most unusual manner possible."

A couple of chuckles broke him out of his rut. After thinking on it for a moment, he summoned Dotty, whispered a set of instructions to her, and then let her disappear. A few moments later she popped back in, dropped off a box with Harry, and then popped back away. Harry waved his hand over his wife and mother-in-law and woke them. **"Welcome back to the land of the living Maman, my dear."**

He received a half-hearted slap on the arm from his new wife, as well as a mild glare from his new mother-in-law. "I see that someone doesn't want her new jewelry."

Everyone chuckled as Oriana did a double-take. "Oh Haaaaadrriiiiaaaaan, you wouldn't want to sleep on the couch the very first night we're married, would you?"

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Harry couldn't really be bothered by threats of that nature. "I've slept in worse places, so I'm quite certain it won't bother me to sleep on the couch for a while."

Everyone in the room was nonplussed at this rather nonchalant response from Harry. Ragnok quickly took a chance and asked Harry a question in Gobbledygook. **"Brother Mine, where have you slept that was worse than a couch?"**

Mentally gritting his teeth at the slip of the tongue that he had let out, he sighed. "I knew this would come out eventually, but I had hoped to keep it until my death bed. All I will say is that to anyone that is family or that I am married to, the following is what I had to grow up with." Here he sighed and then gathered his courage. "I only have one condition: Keep your pity and sympathy to yourselves."

Standing up from the table, Harry motioned towards the doors. Ragnok instantly got the message and sealed the doors. While he was sealing the doors, Harry took his staff in both hands and planted the butt of it on the floor. He then started chanting under his breath a couple of times, and after each time everyone felt another ward go up. The final chant he uttered ended, and as soon as he uttered the last syllable a brilliant ray of light came out of the top of his staff and touched each and every being's head. It only lasted for a split second, and when it had finished Harry sat heavily in the chair furthest from everyone there.

He held up a hand to stall anyone wanting to rush over and check on him. After a minute or so, he raised his head and began to speak in a monotone.

"The family that I was abandoned to like a bottle of milk on a doorstep was the Dursley's. My mother's sister is Petunia Dursley. From the time I was old enough to look over the stove, I did everything in the house. The cooking, the cleaning, the dusting, the painting, you name it I had to do it. Until I was five and went to school, I thought that my name was Freak, or Boy. Every year on my birthday I received a beating with a belt, and those are scars that I will carry for the rest of my life. Everything that I did wrong, everything that went wrong in their perfect little lives, every time I did accidental magic I was punished for it. My bedroom for the next ten years of my life was the cupboard under the stairs."

It was here that Harry paused and looked around the room. There was not a dry eye in there except for his. On every male's face there was a look of rage, and each of the women were sobbing. "The final spell I cast is one that will seal this knowledge and all else that is talked about in here from that point until I lift it in each of your minds. No truth potion, no Legilimens, nothing can get at this information. The only people that you can discuss this with are the people in this room, or anyone else that I designate. The odds of me designating anyone else at this point in time are about as likely as me taking on a thousand year old basilisk by myself again."

Kicking himself yet again, he vowed to keep these kinds of things to himself from then on. By the time he was done with that story, a thought had crossed his mind. "Ragnok, what would a Basilisk about a thousand years old, approximately sixty feet in length, and about six feet tall fetch once rendered down? Keep in mind that due to the magical nature and age of it, I am sure that there has been very little if any decay."

Shocked was not a word that often described the Goblin Chieftain; however it was perfect for this moment in time. "The meat alone would be worth almost a thousand galleons per kilogram, but the only ones who would want that are goblins. The rest of it, I would say between eight and ten million galleons."

Lost in thought for a minute, Harry did some figures in his head while he ended the secrecy spell. "What would you normally charge for rendering?"

Ragnok shot back an answer rather quickly. "8% of the total worth of the beast in materials."

Taking a moment to think on it, Harry decided on his course of action. "5% of the total worth and you can have a tithe of ten kilos of meat per goblin on the crew for free, a gift of ten kilos to Griphook for managing my vaults, a further fifteen kilos as a gift for all that you have done for me so far this week, and the rest of the meat for 50% off the market price for you and your people here."

Ragnok shrewdly thought about it for a moment. "Done, and thank you for your generosity Harry."

Smiling slightly at the goblin, Harry just waved it off.

Turning his attention to his wife and new family, Harry apologized to them, and then took Oriana by the hand getting her to stand up. Twitching his fingers, he summoned the betrothal ring from his pocket. "I let my magic do the deciding on this ring, and all I can say is that it pales compared to your beauty."

Oriana gasped as she laid her eyes on the ring. She quickly put her left hand out and allowed him to put the ring on her finger. Gazing at her hand for a moment, she looked up at her new husband, and gently caressed his cheek as she looked into his eyes. Letting her shields down for a moment, she let her emotions be seen in her eyes.

All Harry could do was stand there in awe of the simplicity of her emotions. Granted, it was way too soon for love, but the level of compassion, caring, and hope that he saw in her sapphire eyes left him filled with hope that life could only get better from here on out. It also left him feeling like there was hope for the future as far as having the same loving relationship that his parents had enjoyed.

The next thing he did was pull out a ring box. "These are the wedding bands that my parents wore, and are the most precious mementos that I possess of theirs. I promise that you will always be cared for and treated as an equal. I desire and need a partner, not a brood mare, nor a trophy wife. I want someone who will discuss things with me and give me her honest opinion, take me to task in private when I muck things up, yet still stand beside me even if she doesn't agree with my final decision. These are the things that I desire, and I promise you here and now, Iolanthe Oriana Potter, that you will always be first among equals, both in my life, and in my heart in this life and the next."

Taking her hand in his again, he slid the wedding band on her finger and then handed her his wedding band and waited with baited breath to her what she had to say in return.

All that she could do for the moment was stare down at her hand. Here she was at fifteen, married to the one man that she had always dreamed about since they had been playmates. He had had a horrible youth, and she was in awe that he had turned out the way that he had. In spite of all the evil he had been through he was still kind and considerate, unprejudiced, even willing to treat her as an equal in their male dominated society.

She smiled gently up at him as she grasped his left hand in both of hers. "For the longest time all I wanted was a man who would listen to my hopes and dreams, quiet my fears and nightmares, embrace all of me and who I am and not just bits and parts of the whole. When I heard that there was essentially a marriage contract, I almost went berserk. Then I found out it was to you, my childhood playmate that I had long dreamed about. I will admit that while I may not be ecstatic about having to share my husband, just knowing that I have him in my life will ease my doubts and fears. I will be one of the partners that you both desire and need. I will support you no matter what, will catch you when you fall, and will learn to love you in time, just as I am sure that you will with me. Just as you have promised me a place in your heart, Hadrian James Potter I swear that you will always hold a place in my heart and in my life, both in this life and the next."

Leaning into him, she then placed his father's wedding band on his finger. Harry then gently tilted her face up to meet his and gently kissed her. Fireworks didn't have anything on the explosions that metaphorically went off in their minds and bodies; it was more like liquid lightning. They separated and leaned their foreheads together, catching their breath for a moment.

Everyone else watched as they shared their first kiss, and saw a flash of light where Oriana's right hand was. As the light died out, they all saw Lady Potter's ring appear on her ring finger.

Once they had exchanged the rings, they turned as one, wrapping an arm around the other, as Harry shrunk his staff and replaced it in the holster with another flick of his wrist. He then turned expectantly to Tristan.

Lord Malfoi stood and walked over to them, smiling as he laid a hand on each of their shoulders. Looking first at Oriana, then over at Harry. "Welcome to the family Hadrian. May you both be blessed with long life and many children."

Once he had said his peace, he let go of their shoulders, took a half step backwards, and then went to one knee. He then placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys, I come before you to pledge my fealty and the fealty of my entire House, to you and your House. I pledge this fealty upon the Life, Honor, and Magic of my Line that we will honor and uphold your name, that we will never betray you or fight against you, and that we will defend you and your House to our last breath, So Mote It Be."

"Lord Malfoi, I, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys do accept your Oath of Fealty. In return for your pledge, I swear to you that all that you and your line do for or unto me and mine shall be rewarded; Fidelity with Honor, Defense with Succor, Betrayal with Death. It shall be so until the end of days or until I or one of my descendants release you from your Oath. So Mote It Be."

Once the final words had passed his lips Harry reached down and assisted Tristan up. As they shook hands, a bright flash of light lit up the room, blinding everyone in it momentarily. Once all were able to see again, Charlotte was the first to see what had happened and immediately point it out.

On Harry and Oriana's robes were the appropriate House crests in gold embroidery over their hearts, with the Malfoi crest in silver on their left shoulder, signifying their authority over that house as their Liege Lord and Lady.

Similar to it were their House crests done in silver on Tristan's robes only on his robes it was on his right shoulder, signifying his status as a Vassal House.

Grinning for all to see, Harry wrapped Oriana up in his arms and chuckled. "I don't know about everyone else here, but I am famished. Shall we eat and get to know one another better before the will reading this afternoon?"

_**HOGWART'S – NOON**_

Albus Dumbledore was concerned. No, scratch that, he was beyond concerned, he was worried. The day prior the wards around Privet Drive had come crashing down, and all his trinkets, the ones that still worked after Harry had blown up in his office, had all stopped working.

Rushing through the Floo to Arabella Figg's home, he had arrived at the Dursley's only to find that their nephew had never even shown up at the station. Albus had decided to sate his curiosity about Harry's claims of abuse and was appalled to see what the young man had been through. He had cast compulsion charms on them to go and turn themselves in for child abuse, and had then left.

Now he sat behind his desk desperately trying to think of some way that he could get Harry to trust him so that he could keep the boy on the path for his eventual martyrdom, as there was simply no other way for Voldemort to be beaten.

He admittedly was drawing a blank, aside from telling Harry that he had investigated the Dursleys and had charmed them into turning themselves in for the evil that they had visited upon him.

Sighing, he reached for a couple of lemon drops, and popping them into his mouth, leant back in his chair and focused on thinking up ways that he could rebuild the broken trust between them. He figured that Harry might be at the will reading this afternoon, and that would be a relief to get him back somewhere safe. The only problem would be if Sirius tried to emancipate him in his will, which technically wouldn't be an issue as he was just a godparent and not a real parent.

Looking up at Fawkes as he began trilling a low, mournful tune, Albus couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow at the fate of the lad. _'James, Lily, Sirius, I'm so sorry…'_

Fawkes shook his head at his elderly companion. He had been such a noble man when he was younger, and he had seemed the perfect companion. Now he was far too close to becoming dark, and Fawkes was unsure of what to do to help Albus.

**A/N:**

**Well folks, here we are with another chapter done. I ended up having to split this one up just a bit and should have the next chapter done in the next couple of days. I have decided to take Tonks out of the running for Harry and put her with Remus, so if you voted for her please recast your vote!**

**Please leave your reviews and votes. One other side note for now, I am planning on closing out the voting for his other wives sometime in the next week, which will coincide with the posting of the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and to all a Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you may celebrate!**

**Hermione – 1**

**Fleur – 8**

**Daphne Greengrass – 13**

**Pansy Parkinson - 1**

**Tracey Davis – 5**

**Susan Bones – 9**

**Katie Bell – 7**

**Angelina Johnson – 1**

**Alicia Spinnet – 1**

**Su Li – 2**

**Luna Lovegood - 6**

**Morag McDougal - 1**

**Narcissa Malfoy/Black – 4**

**Bellatrix Lestrange/Black - 2 **


	4. Chapter 4

I Wish

Disclaimer: No, I in no way own or profit from Harry Potter or any other characters from the HP Universe, as much as I might wish too.

"Speech"

**"Foreign Language"**

"****_**Parseltongue§**"_

"_**ӔAerimouthӔ"**_

_'__Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: The Will Reading and Aftermath

**JUNE 18, 1996**

_**GRINGOTT'S – 2:30 PM**_

Having been prepped on what he could expect to see happen during the will reading; Harry sat near the head of the table with Oriana at his side. He had cast an illusion charm over the family crests on his set of robes so that only the Potter crest was showing. They had also decided to hide their wedding rings as well as the Lord and Lady rings for now.

Remus, Nym, Charlotte, and Tristan were all there, seated behind them. Tristan and Charlotte having done the same thing to their robes for the time being, making sure that the additional crests were hidden behind an illusion for the duration of the meeting.

As the minutes passed, Harry and Oriana had a murmured conversation discussing everything from their birthdays to hobbies, likes and dislikes to career choices. So far Harry could honestly say that they were both well matched and was grateful to his parents for everything that they had done for him.

About ten minutes before the reading was to begin, people started to trickle in. First were Nym's parents, followed by the Weasleys, and then in came Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Next in were Hermione and her parents, who were the last ones to enter for the moment. No one had noticed Harry since he had changed in looks quite a lot.

Just as they were getting ready to close the doors, Dumbledore, Fudge, and Madam Bones were ushered in and they took their seats. As Ragnok got ready to begin the reading, Dumbledore stood. "Yes Baron Dumbledore, how may I assist you?"

"My apologies for delaying the reading of the will, but I bear a note from one Harry Potter, whom I believe to be the main recipient of the deceased, authorizing me to act in his stead as he is unable to be here for safety reasons."

Ragnok took the note and glanced at it. He then turned to Harry. "Lord Potter, is this your writing and signature?"

After picking up said note, Harry looked at it for a moment. "No Warlord Ragnok, it is not. This is clearly a forgery."

He then turned towards Madam Bones. "Madam, if I could impose upon you for a few moments of your time after the reading, in your position as the Head of the DMLE I would greatly appreciate it."

Nodding her head in response, Harry nodded his head once, and then turned to Fudge. "Minister Fudge, a pleasure to see you again. Might I inquire as to why you are here today?"

Seeing as the young Lord was being polite, Fudge responded in kind. "Not a problem Lord Potter. In cases like this, where a convicted felon has died, the Ministry is authorized to take up to 50% of the deceased felon's vault."

Resting his chin on his fist in front of him, Harry smiled. "In that case Minister, I will have to ask you to leave as the main recipient, since my godfather wasn't convicted." He held up a hand to forestall the Minister's angry retort.

"In order to be convicted, one must have a trial, and I have proof that not only did he not have a trial, but that he was falsely imprisoned." Harry flicked his wrist, bringing his staff out in wand form, and then looked to Ragnok. "With your permission, Warlord?"

Ragnok grinned at Harry and nodded. "Goblin friends need not ask for permission."

Bowing his head, Harry then pulled a bag out of his pocket and silently summoned a file out of it, then enlarged it. "Madam Bones, I ask for your presence as the Head of the DMLE, and beg of you to examine the evidence in front you as objectively as possible."

Handing over the file, Harry then sat back to wait for her to peruse the evidence in the file. He gently squeezed Oriana's hand under the table to ease his nerves, and then watched as Madam Bones' eyebrows rose up to meet her hairline.

She closed the file, and closed her eyes for a moment. After opening her eyes, she looked at Harry. "Lord Potter, I find that you are entirely correct, and you have my humblest apologies and most sincere condolences."

From there she turned to Cornelius and Albus. "Albus, if there wasn't a way that you would somehow find a way out of being convicted, I would be arresting you right now for having denied the rights of a man that you _knew_ to be innocent. What I have here are two blood-oaths, one from Lily and James Potter testifying that YOU cast the Fidelius on their home with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper, and another from Sirius Black testifying to the same, as well as testifying that he did NOT kill Peter and was in fact framed by him."

Albus paled as he realized just how close he was to losing all control over Harry, as he wasn't all that worried about getting into trouble with what had happened.

Cornelius got red in the face and stood. "Minister Fudge, I highly suggest that you leave now, or I will have you forcibly removed." Harry's voice was that of velvet and steel, and Fudge decided to leave under his own power.

Turning his attention back to Ragnok, Harry bowed his head. "I apologize for over-stepping my bounds Warlord Ragnok."

Chuckling, Ragnok waved his hand dismissively. "Now if there is nothing else, I will start the reading." He turned to a pensieve sitting there on the table and pressed a rune on the edge of it.

A miniature version of Padfoot popped up and began to look around. "Greetings friends, family, and acquaintances, let me just begin this somber event by saying that I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Now that I know that I have at least brought a few chuckles and smiles to a few faces we can now get to the good part of me bequeathing all my families earthly possessions."

Harry just winked at Moony as they chuckled, both remembering better days spent together.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be my final will and testament. To Remus John Lupin, I leave 100,000 galleons and a modest three bedroom home in Hogsmeade, named the Marauders Lair. Moony, you are one of two brothers whom I loved more than life itself. Please don't mourn me anymore than you have, celebrate my life. I have it on good authority that there is a certain someone who has a thing for you, go and see what might happen there."

Smirking widely, Sirius continued. "Now to my favorite of cousins, Nym Tonks. Nym to you I leave 100,000 galleons, and a word of advice. Never be afraid to admit your feelings, for if you do all you will have is regrets. Live and love as hard as you can, for you never know when it's time for you to go."

Turning just a bit to face Madam Bones, he went on. "Madam Bones, to you and the DMLE I leave 300,000 galleons so that you might begin to prosecute this war in a fitting manner, and so that you may get the equipment you so desperately need."

"To Bellatrix Proserpina Lestrange, I name you as a Kinslayer, and do declare your marriage contract both null and void. Warlord Ragnok, as the previously mentioned Bellatrix Black has been declared a Kinslayer, I ask that you extract the full penalty of confiscating her vaults. Once that has been accomplished, I do cast you out of the Black Family now and forever."

Ragnok stopped the pensieve here. "Your Grace, I shall have a tally of the vault delivered shortly after the reading is over." Harry nodded and thanked him, then asked him to continue, and watched as Ragnok did so.

"Narcissa, I am truly sorry for all that you and Draco have had to suffer through. I know that I was unable to do much for you until now and even now it may not be much. Narcissa Calliope Malfoy nee Black, I do declare your marriage contract to be null and void. I do claim the full dowry and any and all debts from Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as past due and are to be collected and placed in a vault directly under the control of Narcissa Calliope Black."

Clearing his throat, Padfoot continued on with the dispersal of the Black fortune.

"Andromeda Cassandra Tonks, I welcome you and your offspring back into the Black family, from which you were wrongfully cast out. I always loved you like the sister I never had, Andi, and to help you and Ted out, I leave you with 100,000 galleons and the summer cottage in Portugal that you always enjoyed spending so much time in as a child."

Silently tears made their way down her cheeks as she thanked Sirius in her heart and mind.

"Now to the Weasleys, one of my favorite families. I have the utmost gratitude for you Arthur and Molly, for showing Harry all the love and affection that he deserved but went without for most of his life. As for your children, know that Harry once told me that he finally knew what it felt like to have brothers and a sister for once and that he wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world. To you and your family I leave 100,000 galleons and a gift. The gift is that the lien against the Burrow is now paid off and your home is now yours entirely."

Grinning from ear to ear at the chaos that he was sowing left and right Sirius went on.

"Fred and George Weasley, to you I leave a copy of the notes of the Marauders, featuring the Pad footed one, namely me. Also featuring Prongs, who was affectionately known to others as James Potter, and Moony, who you all know as Remus Lupin."

"Ron Weasley, to you I leave 10,000 galleons available at a rate of 100 galleons per month, and 25% ownership in the Chudley Cannons. Please continue to be a good friend to Harry and remember that Harry would give every last galleon that he owns just to have his family here with him, just to be like you."

"Hermione Granger, to you I leave 10,000 galleons and some advice. Not everything that is of ultimate worth is found through study nor is it found by accepting those in authority's word at face value. In order to truly live, you need to learn to listen to your heart more than your mind, and always remember the following quote from one of my favorite playwrights; 'This above all: to thine own self be true.'"

Sirius grew silent for a moment as he turned to Albus. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I hold you responsible for a great many things, namely your involvement in my illegal imprisonment, your disregard of the Potter Will which you witnessed, your guilt in aiding and abetting child abuse, as well as aiding in the mind rape of a Noble Heir. I know you seem to think that you can do now wrong, but you are dead wrong in this case Albus, and to you I leave naught but 30 sickles and a bible to look up the reference."

Albus hung his head in shame as he caught the reference and was silent as Sirius then turned to his Godson.

"Finally, we come to my blood-adopted son, and heir. Harry I am truly sorry to leave you like this, but remember that those we love never truly leave us as long as you think of them. I loved you like a son, and please do not mourn me, for I am finally free and I am going to see your parents. I know that they loved you just as much as I and your Godmother Charlotte do, and it is with only the one regret that I leave you, and that is the fact that I was the one responsible for raising you, and I failed you. I let my inner Gryffindor take charge, and rushed off after the traitor instead of taking care of you, and for that I am eternally sorry my son. To you, Lord Hadrian James Potter, I leave the remaining wealth, properties, and investments, as well as the title of Lord Black. I also emancipate you so that you may take up your rightful title as Lord Potter, any other titles that you may be able to claim, and your rightful seats in the Wizengamot. I only ask one thing. Choose for yourself a capable young woman to grace the name of Lady Black, since I know that you will never have a choice for your family name."

Here Sirius quite visibly took a deep breath before continuing on. "You see, it was mine and Charlotte's idea to betroth you to her daughter, and we took it up with her Lord as well as your parents. If I was unable to care for you, I know that she was supposed to have been your guardian, and it is to her care that I leave you. I know that you technically don't need or require a guardian in either world, but I ask that you turn to her when in need of answers or suggestions when you draw up the Betrothal or Marriage Contracts for your remaining families." He winked at Harry as he finished saying this, and then looked around the room one last time.

"This is Padfoot, signing off with _Mischief Managed_."

Ragnok then stood again and look around the room. "The Weasley and Granger families, you are free to leave. Everyone else is required to stay for one reason or another, as requested by His Grace, Lord Potter-Black."

With that done and over with, Harry put up a quick silencing bubble around the four at his end of the table and Ragnok. "I want to save Dumbledore for last considering that there are a few sensitive subjects that need to be discussed between us."

Everyone else was nodding in agreement at this point in time. Oriana smiled ever so slightly at her husband. "Husband mine, I was looking around at a few different times and there were a couple of young ladies that seemed to be eyeing you with hunger in their gaze. I don't need to be worried about them sharing you with me do I?"

To be honest Oriana wasn't worried about them at all. She was petite, standing about 5'4" in height, yet curvy as she had been blessed with at least a C-cup, which looked even larger on her frame. She had generous hips that led into legs that were long and slender. Her long, honey blonde hair was slightly curly, and framed a face could be described as belonging to a mischievous angel.

Chuckling ever so slightly, Harry shook his head. "No my dear, you won't have to share with those two. Those were the two that I mentioned that I couldn't marry for any reason earlier."

With that taken care of, Harry dropped the bubble and stood and stretched ever so slightly.

Turning to Narcissa and Draco first, Harry stood and walked over to them and extended a hand to Narcissa. Once she had taken his hand he bowed and kissed her knuckles. He then turned to Draco and bowed his head slightly, to which a stunned Draco responded in a like manner.

"Good afternoon, Cousins. I have a couple of questions for the both of you. The first couple are you, Cousin Draco. Where do you stand on the issue of supporting Voldemort?"

Gulping, Draco thought about it for a moment. "Cousin Hadrian, if I may address you as such?" Getting a nod in return, Draco continued.

"In all honesty, I cannot in good conscience support a monster such as him. I have no desire whatsoever to be branded like cattle, and I cannot fathom having to kneel before such monstrosity."

Nodding his head in response, Harry continued. "Do you and your mother have someplace to go, somewhere that will get you away from your father and his master? Or are you in need of a place to stay?"

They turned to each other for a moment, and it was Narcissa who responded when they turned back to him. "No, Lord Black, we have nowhere to run to that they cannot find us."

Frowning, Harry turned to Ragnok. "Warlord Ragnok, just how much was the Malfoy fortune worth, and how much damage was done to it from the dowry and the debts called in?"

Looking through a file that he had had the foresight to bring with him, Ragnok chuckled. "Your Grace, the Malfoy's of England had about 15 million, before today. Now, it is a little over 3 million remaining."

Smirking mentally, Harry turned back to Narcissa. "Cousin Narcissa, you have under your control just fewer than 12 million galleons. I am fairly certain that once your former husband discovers what the two of you have done, he will disown Draco. Would you adopt Draco, giving him our Family name?"

Around the room, everyone's jaws dropped, except for five people. Draco gasped aloud, "Cousin Hadrian, not to sound ungrateful, but why?"

Raising just a single eyebrow, Harry looked at Draco. "Why what, Cousin Draco?"

"Why would you help me like this, especially after the way I have treated you? After everything that I have said and done to you, why would you be gracious and not leave me nameless and at the mercy of everyone around me?"

Smiling kindly at Draco, Harry explained. "Draco first is that you have turned your back on Voldemort and that is a start. Second is that you are family, as is your mother. I would be very much a hypocrite if I were to allow her back into the family and yet leave her only child a target for any and all to have a go at. I can only imagine the fullness of a mother's love, which I can tell that your mother has for you, and I would be wretched indeed to disregard her feelings for you."

Harry turned to Narcissa again. "What is your answer Cousin?"

"Yes, my Lord Black. I would be forever in your debt if you would be willing to do this for me."

Smiling gently at her, Harry shook his head. "There can be no debt owed by family as family takes care of their own. We will conduct the ceremony later today, after we are done here. I would suggest having Remus and Nym escort you home to gather any of your belongings while you still can. They will be available here in just a little while."

Having received twin nods from the both of them, Harry turned his attention to Andromeda and Ted Tonks. "Welcome back to the Family Cousin Andromeda. Will you present your family to your Lord now?"

Blushing ever so slightly, Andromeda rose from her seat along with her husband and daughter and approached him. As Ted bowed, both of the women curtseyed. "My Lord Black, may I present my loving companion and husband, Theodore Tonks, as well as my daughter, Auror Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks."

Nodding at them, Harry motioned for them to rise. "Theodore Tonks, you have the distinct honor and privilege of having earned the trust and love of a daughter of the Black family. Andromeda, you have my blessing, belated though it may be."

He then turned to Nym with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Nymphadora Tonks, is the man who was seated next to you someone that you could see joining the Black family through marriage?"

Nym was floored at this point. _'How the bloody hell did he bloody figure out that we were together?'_ "Yes, Lord Black, I feel that he is."

All that Harry did at that point was to hum his agreement. "Remus John Lupin, come forward please."

Taking a deep breath, Moony stood and approached Harry. Once close enough, he bowed gracefully. "Greetings Lord Black, you have my condolences on your loss."

"Thank you Remus, I know that his loss has affected you as much or more so than me. Do you wish to court Ms. Tonks?"

Mentally sighing in relief, Moony answered the young man before him with a calm voice. "Yes, Lord Black that is my fondest wish."

Turning back to Nym, he waved her forward next to Remus, where he looked at the both of them for a few moments. "Cousin Andromeda, Cousin Theodore, do you approve of this match as Nymphadora's parents?"

Getting their firm positive response, Harry sighed. "Good, I approve as well. You both have my blessing as long as you both make each other happy." Then he whispered under his breath, "Mischief Managed, Padfoot. Mischief Managed."

Looking around the room, he smiled as he looked around at his much improved, much larger family. Finally he nodded. "Narcissa, Draco, as soon as you have everything, we'll meet back here, finalize the adoption, and then move to your new home. I do hope that you will excuse my absence there for a week or so, as I and my wife will be enjoying a honeymoon." Harry smirked over at his wife, who blushed prettily.

With that said everyone but Harry, Oriana, Amelia, Albus, and Ragnok left the room. Harry assumed as neutral a face as possible. "Headmaster, unless I can get a guarantee of complete and total honesty without having to use veritaserum, I can promise you that Hogwarts and England will have seen the last of me. Forever."

Nonplussed, Albus glanced from Harry to Oriana and then on to Amelia. "Harry.."

"NO! You have lost the privilege of being so familiar with me, Headmaster." He waved his hand over the crests on his robes, dispelling the illusory charm over them. "I am the Lord of _FIVE_ Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses, and you will _earn_ back the privilege of calling me by my given name."

Both the older witch and wizard sat back stunned. They both knew that the only way for those crests to appear in the places that they were and in the fashion that they had, was only if the person wearing them were, in fact, the Head of those Houses.

"Your Grace," Amelia started off. "Why would that be such an issue? Your leaving Hogwarts, that is?"

Waving his hand at Dumbledore, Harry answered. "That man has constantly put me in a house where I was beaten, abused emotionally, mentally, and physically, whilst lying the whole time about not having had anywhere else that I would have been safe. All for the sake of a Prophecy."

Looking in Albus' eyes the whole time he was speaking, he switched to look at Amelia. "Some time before my birth, there was a Prophecy made. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those that have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other…For neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Silence. Absolute, all-consuming, utter and abject silence.

"Now considering that I have had _no_ special training, mostly sub-par DADA training, and used to see _this man_ as a hero for rescuing me from the muggles that _I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LIVED WITH TO BEGIN WITH_," Harry hissed out. "The only conclusion that I could come up with is that I was being brought up to be a martyr."

Leaning back to embrace his wife, as she shook in terror, Harry looked to Ragnok and nodded subtly so that only the two of them noticed it.

Frightened that his plans were completely undone, Albus paled as he listened to Harry's deductive reasoning. He almost went for his wand until he saw the look of rage on Amelia's face.

"Albus Dumbledore, you cast anything at anyone in here, I will ensure that it is the last thing you EVER do," Ragnok growled out.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," grumbled Ragnok.

Two goblins that Harry recognized walked in, so he let go of Oriana, stood and then bowed. "Greetings Healer Gnarltooth, MindWalker Razorclaw. Are you prepared with the appropriate memories?"

They both nodded, and Ragnok pulled a solicitor's pensieve from inside his desk. The two goblins walked up to it one at a time and withdrew memories from their minds and inserted them into the pensieve. Once they had stepped back, Harry motioned for Albus, Amelia, and Oriana to enter the memories. Glaring hard at Albus, Harry spoke harshly to Albus.

"After you have viewed the memories, which you know cannot show any falsehood in a solicitor's pensieve, we will be discussing many things."

After they had entered it, Harry sat back and sighed. Ragnok chuckled at him. "So Harry, everything you had hoped for?"

Smirking, Harry responded, "The wife? Better than I had ever dreamed. Dealing with Albus, though?" Harry glared slightly. "Not even by half."

Returning the earlier smirk, Ragnok sat back in his chair for a moment. "I do have some good news for you. I had an accounting earlier of Bellatrix Black's vault. Considering the unholy abomination that we found inside it, we have confiscated the entirety of the Lestrange family's vaults. The abomination found was a Horcrux belonging to Voldemort, made from Hufflepuff's chalice, which has been cleansed of Voldemort's soul shard. You want to know your total worth now? 87.5 million Galleons."

Cocking his head slightly to one side, Harry listened to the impressions he got from the two Founders rings. "Ragnok, would it be possible for me to heal Neville Longbottom's parents with said chalice? Because if I am right, that chalice has the ability to heal whomever drinks from it if the holder of the chalice is worthy."

Frowning slightly, Ragnok nodded. "I will have it brought here before you leave today."

Nodding his head in thanks, Harry sat back in his seat, deep in thought. "Brother, they should be back in a minute or so. I would like to request permission for Dumbledore to cast a couple of diagnostic spells on my scar so that he can confirm that the soul leech is gone as well as the connection to Voldemort."

Ragnok nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Of course. I think it would be appropriate to have him swear a wizard's oath to answer any and all of your questions truthfully and completely."

Grunting out his approval, Harry waved his hand a couple of times and conjured up three basins, which he then set up in the chairs that the three others had vacated.

Almost as soon as they were in place, the three individuals came back out of the pensieve, and looking around, saw the basins and made straight for them. Harry knelt down beside his wife and held her hair, rubbing her back and murmuring comforting words to her.

After they were all done, he banished the basins and conjured up wet cloths to wipe their faces with, then turned to Ragnok. "Can we get a bottle of Ogden's please?"

Grinning at him, Ragnok complied and grabbed five glasses, pouring a couple fingers worth into each glass.

Handing them out, Harry stopped in front of Dumbledore. Calmly and quietly he spoke to him. "Now do you see, Headmaster?"

Still pale, Albus nodded at his young student.

"Then I think that this will be expected, of course." He then conjured up a sheet of parchment that had writing on it and handed it to Albus. "There is the oath I require from you. Any less than that is unacceptable, and will see us leaving England to Voldemort."

Albus and Amelia both paled at that statement, and Albus raised his wand. "I, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore do swear on my honor, my life, my magic, and upon my very soul to answer Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys' questions for this afternoon completely and honestly, to the best of my ability and knowledge. I do also swear to deal with him honestly and more completely from here on. So Mote It Be!"

"So Mote It Be," Harry echoed and then sighed, attempting to relax. "Thank you Headmaster. "Why did you willfully set aside my parent's will, when they specifically said that I was NOT to go to the Dursleys?"

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Albus sat back in his seat. "I didn't feel it was in your best interests to remain in the wizarding world at that time. I had you brought to the Hospital Wing and had you examined and realized that there was something off with your scar. At the time I had no real solid conclusion to draw from it, other than the possibility of a Horcrux, which when purposely placed inside of a living being, results in the death of said being before the Horcrux can be gotten rid of."

Sighing, he continued. "Then there were issues with the Guardians that your parents had chosen. I did not feel that Sirius would be mature enough to raise you, the Longbottoms had been incapacitated, and I didn't know that Charlotte Malfoi was your Godmother."

"Who died and made you God? What right did you have to condemn an innocent man to TWELVE years of hell on earth?" Harry was fuming mentally, but managed to ask these questions with a calm demeanor.

Bowing his head with regret, Albus appeared to age before their very eyes, looking very much every one of his 114 years at that moment. "The muggles have a saying that is very applicable here. 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.'"

Here Albus looked up into Harry's eyes. "I have wronged you in so many ways, and because of that I will not ask for your forgiveness, as it is not my place to ask it of you. I will strive to do right by you, and since my worst fears have proven to be unfounded, I will teach you whatever you feel is necessary to win against Voldemort."

Sitting back in his seat, Harry thought about it for a moment. "Headmaster, at the moment there are only a couple of things that I can think of that will start to mend things between us. First, I think that you need to focus on one or two arenas rather than the many you already are stretched between. Would you be willing to give up your position as Chief Warlock and approach Madam Longbottom as a suitable replacement?"

Albus took a moment or two to think on it and agreed.

"Next would you be willing to find an appropriate replacement for you as the Supreme Mugwump, and focus your abilities as Headmaster and Head of the Order?"

Stunned, Albus fell back in his seat. He was being asked to give up several positions of power and influence, although he did agree with Harry that Augusta would make a fine and formidable Chief Witch. Who to groom for the Supreme Mugwump though?

While Albus was puzzling that out, Harry turned to Madam Bones. "I do believe that justice for Albus will be dispensed once he has left this existence and passed on. I do not wish to press any charges as long as he is willing to work with me. I do however have an important matter that I wish to speak about with you. The first thing that I would like to say is that I find you to be a woman of principle, who will follow the dictates of her conscience over anything else. I would ask you to consider accepting my nomination for Minister after the vote of no confidence I plan on initiating at the next meeting of the Wizengamot."

Shocked speechless, Amelia sat back suddenly in her seat. "Are you certain about this, Your Grace?"

Seeing his nod in response, Amelia ran her hand over her face. "Yes, if you push through the vote, I will accept your nomination."

"Good, then we will finally begin to have the leadership we need to beat back the tide of darkness threatening our country." Harry turned back to Albus, who it appeared was finally coming to a decision.

Smiling ruefully at himself Albus looked at everyone sitting there. "It would appear that I have fallen victim to yet another muggle axiom. 'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely'. In trying to prevent one or more of those important positions falling to someone who either in Voldemort's sway or even a follower of the Pureblood cause, I took up the posts after I killed Grindelwald, and have strayed far from the cause I once embraced."

At this point he turned to face Harry again. "I will resign from both posts as soon as possible, of the two the ICW post will be sooner. As far as the Order is concerned, I do believe that a change in leadership will be necessary there as well." He held up a hand, forestalling Harry's response. "No, Harry. This is a necessary thing. I will be grooming Minerva to take my place as Headmaster as well. I feel that I have lost sight of the things that truly matter in life, and that is something nearly as unforgivable as what I have done to and cost you in your life, Lord Potter."

Having the opportunity to take a moment and collect himself, Harry turned and looked at his wife for a long moment. Gathering his nerves, Harry took a deep breath and stood. Exhaling, he walked over to the elderly man and laid his hand on Albus' shoulder. "Please remember the words spoken here today. I do believe that if you make any of the same mistakes, that you won't be given a third chance. I do believe that this is enough for one day; I just have one more request."

Harry looked Albus directly in the eyes and smiled ever so slightly. "I wish for Draco and myself to be re-sorted, as Draco will be in a nearly untenable position and will have a new last name. For myself, I feel very much different in my views and understanding of things, and have had a 'name change' of sorts as well."

Taking a moment to think on it, Albus chuckled. "Of course Lord Potter, I just have one question myself. Will the Lady Potter be joining you at Hogwarts?"

Oriana smiled at the Headmaster as she stepped forward and took her husband's arm. "Why of course Headmaster, I wouldn't dream of allowing my husband to step too far out of line." As everyone laughed, Harry put a fake pout on his face, before breaking into chuckles himself.

_**THE BURROW **_

Later on that same day Ginny Weasley was heartbrokenly moping around the house. She couldn't believe that Harry had married that tramp. She wasn't even a redhead! It should be HER that was Lady Potter not that slag!

Storming up the stairs to her bedroom, she threw herself onto her bed and burst into tears. Hermione walked in on this scene and quickly walked over and tried to comfort the younger witch. She had already summed up what the problem was, as least she had in her head, and slowly tried to drag it out of Ginny.

Finally Ginny screamed at her. "Why do you care? It's not like the only boy you have ever wanted to be with has ever left you hanging and then goes and marries some other broad! I mean look at her! She doesn't even have red hair like I do! The Potter men are famous in their love of red headed women, and he and I together would have been his parents reincarnated…"

Hearing that last sentence kind of turned Hermione's stomach and it showed on her face. "Ginny, I really don't think Harry would want to marry you, and it's _because_ you look so much like his mother."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Hermione?" she shrieked.

"Look at it from this point of view. Would you want to marry Harry if he looked exactly like your father?"

Ginny shuddered as she thought about that. "So? That's not the point!"

Hermione growled at Ginny. "Yes, that _is_ the point Ginny! Did you ever think that maybe Harry sees you in that way? That maybe you look too much like his mother? Plus you want the fame and the popularity right?"

Hesitantly Ginny nodded, confused about where Hermione was going with that particular idea.

Frowning at her friend, Hermione shook her head. "Well don't even think about coming at Harry like that and trying to marry him, because he _HATES_ his fame with a bloody passion! Yes he may eventually learn how to make it work for him, but he will _never_ look for more or be able to particularly care for it in any way."

Ginny reluctantly agreed with her friend. She didn't particularly like doing so, but knew that she was most likely right. Besides, there were always love potions…

_**BELLE-ILE-EN-MER, FRANCE**_

Sighing as he sat at the window in his boxers, Harry grimaced. He only had two days until he was to assume his seats in the Wizengamot, and the day after that was the day that he was to retake his O levels. He was confident about retaking the tests, but much less so about dealing with the Wizengamot.

Harry was not so lost in thought that he didn't hear his wife come up to his side, having heard her shut off the shower earlier as well. "Yes, my darling wife? What is it?"

Patiently she reached around him with her arms resting on his shoulders, pulling his head in between her breasts and resting her cheek on top of his head. "I see your face; it is so distant, almost like you are very far away…"

Tilting his head back, he gently kissed her lips. He then sighed as he ended the kiss, and gently tugged on her arm to pull her around in front of him. Harry gasped as he laid eyes on her semi- nude body, and he slowly looked her up and down once.

Smiling ruefully at her, he then pulled her into his lap. "Only wearing knickers to bed my dear?"

Gently slapping him upside the head, she giggled. "It is our wedding night my love, I shall wear whatever I wish to bed. Now stop trying to distract me and answer my question."

Chuckling, Harry nodded. "First though, I would like to address one thing. Give me a few days and then we will consummate our marriage, as I simply wish to get comfortable, ok?"

Nodding at her man, she smiled gently while pulling his head to her chest once more, only this time she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

Breathing deeply as he relaxed into her touch, he calmly explained. "It's a combination of things really. I'm just a touch concerned about how the vote is going to go on Friday first off. The bigger issue is that I always thought of myself as a one woman man, and now I have to find four other women who are willing to split up there time with me. I just don't feel that it's fair to you, ma mignonne."

"Relax Hadrian. There are rituals that can tie all of our affections together that would allow each of us to find pleasure with the others without having to go outside the five of us. Not that I would need to as I find certain types of women to be as attractive as you are to me." She smiled quite sexily at the momentary shock that filled his face, and then chuckled huskily as she watched that look give way to one of hunger.

Stretching, she watched as he met her gaze and the look she saw in those deep emerald pools thrilled her. Oriana discovered a whirlpool of lust, affection, desire, and longing within them, not to mention the physical reaction that she felt under her bum.

Smirking wickedly at her husband, she calmly ground her bum into his crotch, and as he closed his eyes she jumped up and raced to the bed.

Shocked by the sudden absence of his wife's warm, sexy body up against his, Harry's eyes snapped open to see his wife sprinting towards the bed. He made the calculations quickly in his head and then spot apparated to be just in front of her. Harry swiftly picked her up in his arms and spun around, tossing her on the bed and jumping on top of her, pinning her beneath him.

The last thought that ran through his mind for the night as he leaned down to lavish kisses all over her lips and body made him smile. _'I could definitely get used to this…'_

**A/N: Well here we are, another chapter done. I am fairly certain that Daphne Greengrass is a foregone conclusion as far as one of the soon to be brides. Let me know what you like/dislike and leave me a review or two if there is anything you think could be added or tweaked for the best. I am considering doing a story with a female Blaise and Pansy as his wives, might start posting something relatively soon….**

**Hannah Abbott - 1**

**Hermione – 1**

**Fleur – 19**

**Daphne Greengrass – 25**

**Pansy Parkinson - 2**

**Tracey Davis – 17**

**Susan Bones – 22**

**Katie Bell – 14**

**Angelina Johnson – 2**

**Alicia Spinnet – 2**

**Su Li – 4**

**Luna Lovegood - 14**

**Morag McDougal - 2**

**Padma Patil - 1**

**Narcissa Malfoy/Black – 6**

**Bellatrix Lestrange/Black - 2 **

**Sally-Anne Perks - 1**


	5. Chapter 5

I Wish

Disclaimer: No, I in no way own or profit from Harry Potter or any other characters from the HP Universe, as much as I might wish too.

"Speech"

"Foreign Language"

"_Parseltongue§__"_

"_ӔAerimouthӔ"_

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: Familiars, Wizengamot, and Testing the waters…

**JUNE 21, 1996**

_**BELLE-ILE-EN-MER, FRANCE - 0600**_

The morning sun crept over the horizon, greeting everything that its rays touched. Harry leaned against the railing basking in the warmth as the sun slowly crept along its daily route. He then watched as all four of his familiars came outside and either basked in the sun or flew around enjoying the early morning breeze. Laughing in sheer joy as he recalled the moment of their hatching the day before…

_***Flashback Begins***_

_They had just sat down for breakfast when Dotty had popped in. "Master Hadrian, the eggs is hatching…"_

_Looking up sharply, Harry smiled. "Bring the trunk that they are in here please Dotty."_

_The elf nodded once and popped out, quickly returning with said trunk. She curtseyed and popped away, leaving Oriana and Harry alone. "Harry, are these the familiar eggs that you were referring to earlier?"_

_Nodding, Harry quickly opened the trunks first compartment and lifted each of the eggs out carefully, setting them down on the table. _

_Oriana came around the table and sat down in Harry's lap, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling into his chest. She knew that Harry was excited and couldn't help but be happy for him. Up until recently so little good had come into his life and she wasn't going to begrudge him this, even if he did have four familiars now._

_The first egg to crack was the silver egg, and as they watched, they saw a clawed foot appear first followed by another. A minute or so later they saw that there was a dragon in front of them! She was almost two feet long from nose to tail; her scales were varying shades of silver all along her back, and a dusky red along her belly. Once she had stretched her wings, she turned to look at Harry, and recognizing her wizard she stalked forward and sat in front of him looking him in the eyes. After a minute or two Harry felt a tickling sensation in his head which he cautiously allowed past his outer shield. _'Master Hadrian, may I have a name?'

_Harry went stiff momentarily, and that got Oriana's attention. "Harry, what is it?"_

_Holding up his hand for a moment, Harry thought for a moment, and then smiled down at his familiar. "Your name shall be Aglaia, little one. This is my mate, Oriana."_

_The little dragon bowed to his wife, and Harry chuckled as she jumped slightly. "Mindspeak, it was my first time experiencing it as well." Harry turned back to his familiar. "What kind of dragon are you Aglaia?" _

'I'm a Himalayan Silverback, Master Hadrian," _was her response._

_At that particular moment in time she leapt up and flapped her wings once, propelling her to Oriana's shoulder's where she curled up and watched the two remaining eggs as they were moving around._

_As his wife absent-mindedly ran her fingertips up and down the dragon's scales, the olive colored egg finally cracked open and a dark black snake slithered out. She flicked her tongue a few times, gathering the scents in the room before she turned to Harry. She bowed her head to him. __**"**__§Greetings, Your Highness. I am honored to be counted among your familiars. §"_

_Harry looked at her perplexed for a moment. Then comprehension dawned in his eyes. __**"**__§You are referring to my Animagus form and the fact that I have Basilisk venom running through my veins, aren't you? §"_

_The forest cobra nodded her head. __"§Will you honor your humble familiar by giving me a name, Master Hadrian? §"_

_Thinking about it for a bit, Harry turned to Oriana. "What would you say is an appropriate name for this one dear?"_

_She turned her attention from Aglaia and gazed at the snake in front of her. Deep in thought, Oriana tapped her fingers against her chin. She got a gleam in her eyes as she slowly and cautiously reached out to stroke the back of her hood. "Your name will be Astarte since there are scales here that remind me of the stars set in a clear night sky."_

_Smiling in gratitude at his wife, he turned to the young cobra. __"§Do you approve of the name that my mate has given you? §"_

_Nodding her head in thanks, Astarte crept up to Harry's arm and wrapped herself around his forearm. As she had been held in a sort of magical stasis, she was quite a big larger than a normal newborn forest cobra, as she was already close to two feet in length. She was also capable of acting as a focus for Harry to use his Parselmagic abilities, and her venom was magically enhanced._

_She nuzzled against his arm for a few moments, once more flicking her tongue out. __"§Master Hadrian I can merge with you and form what will look like a tattoo, may I have permission to do so now? §"_

_Nodding his head at her, he turned his attention back to the remaining egg. He was shocked to see it crack in multiple places, only to burst into blue flames. As the egg burned away, Harry and Oriana were blinded temporarily by a flash of brilliant blue light. _

_Once their eyes had returned to normal Harry heard yet another voice in his head. _'Hello Master Hadrian, long have I waited for this day.'

_As his eyes finally adjusted, Harry blinked a couple of times and saw a beautiful Phoenix/Hawk hybrid sitting there on the table. Without a seconds hesitation he knew the appropriate name for this amazing raptor. "Melpomene that is your name, which is Greek for choir; as I have never heard a more beautiful song than that of a phoenix, regardless of how joyous or mournful the tune. Is that an acceptable name?" _

_The beautiful phoenix let out a joyous trill as she flew over and landed on his shoulder. She was almost completely an ice blue as far as her feathers went, with the exceptions being the few black feathers on her head as well as the leading edges of her wings. _'That is a beautiful name, Master Hadrian, I approve. Something that you may appreciate knowing is that each of your mates will gain a familiar bond after you consummate each marriage…'

_***Flashback Ends***_

Chuckling as he remembered Mel's final comment, Harry relaxed back into his chair and sipped at his cup of coffee. This was a huge change of pace for him and he could honestly say that he had never enjoyed life like he was at the moment.

Minutes later he was pulled out of his thoughts by a kiss on his cheek, and his wife slipping into his lap. "Good morning husband, are you ready for today?"

He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss. "Yes, my dear. As much as I thought that I might be nervous I am not feeling it this morning. To be honest, I think that I am a touch more nervous about the testing this afternoon and tomorrow."

Oriana agreed and rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes for a minute, she sat there just enjoying the early morning sun and snuggling her husband. "I will be in the gallery today, hopefully sitting with Andi and Dora."

Wrapping his arms around her he held her close for a moment. "That would be splendid, I will appreciate the support."

Sitting up, she kissed him gently and then stood. "Let's get ready dear, today is going to be a long day."

_**MINISTRY OF MAGIC – 0845**_

The Ministry was busier than it had been in quite some time, especially since there was an undercurrent of anticipation that major changes were in the works. There had been a lot of wild rumors flying around and for the most part they were unfounded and a goodly portion of them were more than a little off the wall.

It was into this organized chaos that Harry and Oriana flooed into, and they swiftly made their way to the lifts. Once inside the lift, they made their way to level two where they quickly linked up with Andi and Nym.

"Good Morning Cousin Andi, Cousin Nym. How are you this fine morning?" Harry bowed to both ladies as they curtseyed.

Smiling faintly, Andi responded for the both of them. "We are well Lord Black. It is a pleasure to see you taking up your father's and godfather's places today. If you have an entrance planned, then you will need to meet up with the Sergeant-at-Arms near the doors, Milord."

Nodding his thanks, Harry turned and kissed his wife lovingly. "Please take note of anyone or anything that catches your attention please. That way we can compare notes and get advice from Cousin Cissy once we return home, love."

Beaming with joy at his endearment, she quickly walked over to Andi and Nym and they entered the family member's portion of the gallery. Once they found someplace where they could all sit together, they quickly caught up on everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

Before they knew it, the Chief Warlock had been seated and the session was called to order.

"Hear ye, Hear ye, Lords, Ladies, members and Proxy-members. This is the Summer Solstice convocation of the Wizengamot. Chief Warlock Dumbledore is presiding, all may be seated."

With that accomplished, Albus looked out over the gathered Lords and Ladies. He knew of only one young Lord to be invested today, and he sighed mentally. Raising his voice, he called them forward. "Will those who have reached their investiture approach and announce their claim?"

Everyone looked around for someone to stand and approach the Chief Warlock's seat. Then the main doors to the chamber silently opened and in the silence you could hear the person's footsteps.

As Harry approached the bench, all present could see a staff in one hand and a phoenix on his shoulder. They all questioned who the young Lord was, as they couldn't see his family crests clearly. Once he had reached the designated spot in front of Albus, Harry stopped and waited.

Albus' eyes were twinkling madly as he contemplated the state of things and what the aftermath would be. "State your claims, and present your evidence to the Seneschal."

"I, Hadrian James, do state that I am of legal age due to emancipation. I do declare that I am the Potter of Potter, the Black of Black, the Gryffin of Gryffindor, the Raven of Ravenclaw, and the Merlin. I declare all this upon my magic, my life and my very soul. So I Say, So Let It Be!"

Absolute silence reigned as a bright flash of light appeared sealing his oath. Once everyone could see that he was very much alive and in possession of his magic and soul sheer pandemonium reigned, and Harry smirked as he approached the Seneschal and handed his papers over.

Albus smiled as he slammed the gavel down. "ORDER! ORDER! The next person to cause a disturbance will be fined one thousand galleons!" There was a precipitous drop in volume at that statement. The Chief Warlock then turned to the Seneschal and looked at him.

The whole time that the ruckus had been going on, the man had been frantically rifling through the paperwork and had found nothing out of order with it. He looked up to the Chief Warlock and gulped mentally. "I find nothing out of order, Chief Warlock. Merlin has returned."

Albus chuckled mentally as he turned back to Harry. "Your Grace, do you swear to uphold the Laws and Statutes of this body as they were laid down?"

"I So Swear."

"Do you swear to uphold the Laws and Regulations of the Land?"

"Inasmuch as the Laws and Regulations are just, I So Swear."

Raising his eyebrow ever so slightly, Albus continued. "Then claim your seat and be welcome, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys."

After surreptitiously looking around and spotting his seat, Harry casually walked up and sat down, looking up at Albus as he did so.

The Chief Warlock then slowly looked around before he spoke. "Is there any old business to be discussed at this time?"

The only response he got at that time was silence. He then spoke again. "Is there any new business to discuss at this time?"

As soon as the word new was said Harry stood forth. Albus nodded at him and continued. "The Wizengamot recognizes the Merlin."

Bowing to the old man, Harry spoke in clear precise tones. "I do come before the Wizengamot to ask for your assistance. Our world is currently on the brink of war, brought forth by a dark lord. We are ill prepared to combat this wave of darkness due to the machinations of both minions of this dark lord as well as the inept, greedy, and self-serving ways of one man. This man is Cornelius Oswald Fudge. I move for a vote of no confidence."

With his piece said, Harry sat down, still staring straight ahead. For a moment there was only silence, and then he heard someone stand.

"I second the motion."

Albus nodded and called for a vote. "Many thanks Lord Diggory. The motion is passed; the time to vote is now."

Within minutes they had the results and Fudge was out. Albus stood at this point and looked around the room. "We will now take nominations for the new Minister."

Someone that he didn't recognize was up and on his feet like a shot. "I nominate the Merlin for the Minister."

Sighing loudly, Harry was on his feet before anyone could get up and second his nomination. "I thank you for your confidence in me, but now is neither the time nor place for me to accept something as important as this position is."

Here he took a deep breath, then took the plunge. "I nominate Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE for the position of Minister." He then sat down.

Watching as he took his seat, he was unsurprised to see the Dowager Lady Longbottom stand. "I second the nomination."

Once she was seated, there were another two candidates put forward. One was an unknown; the other was the great-uncle of Amycus and Alecto Carrows. He continued to listen as each of the candidates spoke on their views and aims, and also while each of their sponsors spoke about their character and why each of them was the best candidate for the job.

Finally he was the only one left to speak before they voted. Rising to his feet, Harry stood and addressed the Wizengamot.

"My Lords and Ladies, members, proxy-members, foreign dignitaries, family, friends and guests; I am sure that many among you would agree with me that Madam Bones has striven to ensure that her department works hard to ensure our safety, as well as making sure that justice prevails over greed, prejudice, and bigotry."

"Right now is not a time for pretty words or fancy speeches, it is a time to gather our resolve, to strengthen ourselves for the conflict which is at our very doorstep, and to do what is right, not that which is easy. Our nation is in need of a strong, just leader; one who will be able to make the right choice and not take the easy way out. One who will lead from the front, who will ask us to do as they do, and not do as they say."

Here he paused for a moment, as he was looking around the room. He could see that there were many heads nodding in agreement with his words, and it was that alone that gave him the courage to continue.

"What this nation needs is a leader who will not shy away from taking the blame for their mistakes. A leader who will ensure that the laws of the land are just for all, and not just the privileged few who have wealth or noble title. We have a need for someone who will do what it takes for each and every one of us to go home each night to their family, ensuring that what happened to my family and so many others never happens again! What this nation needs is Madam Bones!"

With that said Harry sat down and exhaled heavily. He knew that public speaking was one of his weak points, mainly because of how much he had hated his fame. He could only get better from here on out, and he was grateful for just how much his wife supported him.

As they voted for the new minister, Harry spent some time looking around and seeing just who was around him. He knew from what he had learned from his rings that Merlin had been a neutral party for the most part. That alone had been a huge relief for him as he desired to turn his families' political stances to a grey point of view than it had ever been before. Now more than ever he felt that fighting fire with fire had become the way of things.

Once the votes had been tallied, everyone was leaning forward in their seats in anticipation. Albus stood at this point and began to speak. "Today is a momentous occasion in many ways. The old guard is changing as are the times we live in, and we must change with them or be swept aside. Our new minister, with over 70% of the vote, is Madam Amelia Bones. My last act as Chief Warlock will be to administer her Oath of Office, and then I will be stepping down. So I will be taking nominations for my replacement now." Albus then sat back down, enjoying the momentary silence that hit after his announcement.

Harry was immediately on his feet, and he waited to be recognized. "I nominate Madam Augusta Longbottom for the post of Chief Witch." He didn't really pay any attention to who seconded his nomination; he was busy watching the other members to see if they were willing to nominate any one, only to be surprised that Augusta was the only nominee.

For once during the session, Harry was only paying minimal attention to what was going on. When he finally shook his head and looked around himself, he realized that they were finishing up swearing Madam Longbottom into her new position. He sighed in relief, grateful that he hadn't really missed that much. Taking a moment to look around, he decided that he would have to meet some of the people around him after the meeting was over.

Shortly after he had come to this conclusion, the meeting was adjourned and he decided to sit tight and see if anyone would approach him first. He was rather unsurprised to see Albus approach him with Amos Diggory.

Quickly standing, he bowed his head in greeting. "Greetings, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Diggory. How may I be of assistance today?"

Albus chuckled ever so slightly. "Nothing at the moment comes to mind, however I do wish to speak with you later on next week to go over an idea that came to me late last night."

Quirking a single eyebrow, Harry nodded. "Would next Friday be acceptable? Say around noon?"

Nodding his acceptance, Albus quickly bid both men adieu, and then turned and left. Harry then turned to Amos, his humor turning to sorrow.

"My Lord Diggory, please allow me to convey my most heartfelt condolences to you. I know that I was in no fit condition to do so the last we spoke, having been witness to Cedric's murder. I owe a great debt to him as well as you for his actions saved my life that night. Anything I can do for you, you have but to ask."

Smiling sadly, Amos shook his head. "Your Grace, you do me far too much honor. I wish to congratulate you for achieving your investiture. I remember your grandfather, Lord Charlus Potter, speaking much as you did today. You do your ancestors proud, and I am sure that you will continue to honor them."

Bowing from the waist, Hadrian responded, his voice thick with emotion. "Thank you for your kind words, Lord Diggory. They are much appreciated."

Lord Diggory bowed in turn, and then made his exit. Harry turned and got his emotions back under control, and just as he did so he felt a hand on his lower back. Turning his head, he looked into the eyes of his wife. Harry gave her a small grin and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you ready to get out of here, love?"

Nodding her head, they turned to leave. As they got to the doors, Harry heard someone trying to get his attention. He stopped and turned slightly to see both Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom approaching.

"Minister Bones, Chief Witch, it is a pleasure to see both of you. May I introduce my wife, Lady Oriana Potter?" All three ladies curtseyed as Harry bowed.

The Dowager Lady Longbottom was the one who addressed them, smiling slightly as she did so. "It truly is a pleasure, Your Grace. There will be many a broken-hearted witch once they hear the news that you are off the market."

Chuckling Harry motioned for his wife to respond. "Chief Witch, that isn't entirely accurate. In a letter that my husband found addressed to him as the Heir of Merlin, he was instructed to insure the continuation of his family names by taking a wife for each."

Madam Bones picked up the conversation at this point. "This doesn't bother you, Lady Potter? I can think of many a woman who would have issues with such an arrangement."

Gently smiling, she simply shook her head. "Not at all, for multiple reasons. My husband and I were playmates as children, at least before his parents were taken from us. I know from what little I can remember from when I was young, and from interacting with him over the last few days, that he has an absolutely enormous capacity for love and any woman who is fortunate enough to marry him will be assured of the opportunity to be loved and appreciated for who she is."

Nodding in agreement, Harry picked up where she left off. "Not only that, but given the opportunity to get to know any woman who would like to join our family, they will not be forced to be a brood mare, but instead will be given the opportunity to pursue the career or vocation that they so desire. I do not want any women who would simply be simpering non-entities, I desire equals, women who have a spine and who aren't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong."

Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom looked at each other and smiled. Amelia turned back to the young couple. "My Lord Emrys, would you consider negotiating a Marriage Contract between House Emrys and House Bones?"

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Harry simply looked at her for a moment. "I am willing to sit down and negotiate a Contract between our two Houses, but only on two conditions. First and foremost, Susan must be _asked_ if she would desire this, knowing that she will be one among equals if she marries me. Second, I would fully expect her to be there to put forth her own opinions and input into the contract. Are you agreeable to those terms?"

Shocked didn't even begin to describe Amelia's reaction. Her jaw would have hit the floor if it was physically possible. Madam Longbottom was almost as stunned, and just barely managed to keep a straight face.

After a moment or two, Augusta shut her mouth with a finger. The jolt of her doing that was enough to pull Amelia out of shock, and she shook her head. "Of course Your Grace, those conditions would be acceptable, when would you be available to open negotiations?"

Thinking on it for a moment, Harry sighed. "I am busy with personal matters until near the end of the next week, if you'll send me an owl by either Wednesday or Thursday, we can set up a time then?"

Nodding, Amelia smiled. "Of course Your Grace, have a good day."

Bowing, Harry turned and left with his arm still around his wife. They left the room, and headed back to the elevators, and headed down to the Department of Magical Education.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your patience, and for all the reviews! In answer to a question that I have been asked several times, Harry's reasoning behind not arresting Dumbles is twofold.**

**First is that by replacing him in all his positions, he is attempting to marginalize the amount of meddling that the old man can do legally.**

**Second of all is that Harry knows that Albus holds the key knowledge that will eventually allow him to defeat Voldemort. **

**Now for the naming of Harry's future wives:**

**Fleu****r – 26, Lady Gryffindor**

**Daphne Greengrass – 34, Lady Black**

**Tracey Davis – 25, Lady Ravenclaw**

**Susan Bones – 28, Lady Emrys**

**The end results were close in many ways, and I am pleased to see so many who voted and participated in the development of this story. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

I Wish

Disclaimer: No, I in no way own or profit from Harry Potter or any other characters from the HP Universe, as much as I might wish too.

"Speech"

**"Foreign Language"**

"_Parseltongue§"_

"_ӔAerimouthӔ"_

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: Meetings

**JUNE 23, 1996**

_**BELLE-ILE-EN-MER 0900**_

After breakfast this morning Harry had sent a note that was charmed only to be read by Albus off with Hedwig. The note had the password to the Floo there at the manor, and he had explained that it would be available to anyone that Albus deemed it was safe to admit within reason.

From there Harry's morning was taken up by sitting down with Cissa and going through marriage and betrothal contracts that had been pouring in over the last two days. "What poor witches am I going to have to leave heartbroken today Aunt Cissa?"

Smirking gently, Cissa giggled. "In actuality, I think that there are two here that you should consider, Harry. One is from House Greengrass for House Ravenclaw, and the other is for House Black with House Davis. At least that is the way that I would arrange the matches, Harry."

Harry leaned forward slightly, frowning in thought as he accepted the two contracts from his aunt to look over. "Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, hmmm? Both are attractive, intelligent, yet they are both excessively cold and distant. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Taking a sip from her cuppa, Cissa cocked her head to one side as she marshaled her thoughts on this particular topic. "Yes Harry, I do agree with you on all points. They are quite lovely ladies and would produce strong, healthy, and handsome heirs. They are both in the top ten students in Hogwarts, so yes they are extremely intelligent women as well."

She stopped to take another drink, and then continued. "There is a reason that they are so cold and aloof, and that I'm afraid is because the Wizarding World is well behind the times as far as equality between the sexes. They have more than likely been raised to ignore the desires of their hearts, and taught that their place is to be submissive, loyal wives who will provide an heir for their future husbands. The other thing is that they have no hope for a career for themselves, as their place is to be seen and not to express their opinion, to raise their children properly and run the home."

As Harry took all this in, he looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "There are so many things that need to change, Aunt Cissa. The thing that worries me is that so many of the proposals we have received are all about selling their daughters to me like they were cattle, or land. That to me is unacceptable!"

As he spoke, a thought crossed his mind. "Didn't Draco say something about a younger sister of Daphne's that he had thought was rather attractive? Astoria, wasn't it?"

Smirking, Cissa nodded. "Yes Harry, he did indeed. What did you have in mind? The reason I ask is that smirk you have, that was the same smirk Siri used to get right before he played a prank on somebody."

Chuckling Harry nodded. "I was thinking about it, and this is what I would like from you Aunt Cissa. I would like you to invite the Davis and Greengrass families to dine with us. I will make two portkeys to Avalon Manor. Please do not tell them where the portkeys go, and tell them that they are one time only portkeys. They will be time activated at exactly 6 pm, and the dress code for the evening will be formal. Also allow them to know that after dinner there will be discussion about the joining of their houses to ours, both for myself and Cousin Draco."

Cissa giggled for a moment, and then smiled at Harry. "That is a most ingenious plan, Lord Black. One truly worthy of a Slytherin. First you throw them off balance by inviting them to a legendary home, then dinner, and finally you sly little man, you throw them all a kilter by drawing up a betrothal contract for Astoria before getting around to your own! Sheer genius, Milord, brilliant indeed."

Grinning, Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Set the date for the dinner for a week from today, the 30th of June if you would please. Also send a letter to Minister Bones to come to dinner at Avalon Manor as well on the 28th of June to discuss terms for a Marriage Contract between House Emrys and House Bones, if you would please Aunt Cissa."

Nodding her agreement as she summoned parchment and quill, she started to pen the required letters as a thought struck her. "My Lord, when are you planning on consummating your marriage to Oriana?"

Smiling sadly at her, he sighed as he answered. "When it feels right, Cissy, when it feels right. It will be soon, to be honest. I have found that I do care for her deeply; I just wish I knew what love feels like so that I could know that I love her and don't just like her. Does that make any sense?"

She nodded her head as she finished up the letter to the Bones' family. "Can I ask you a couple of questions Harry?"

He nodded once, leaning forward as he did so.

"Is she one of the last things you think about before going to sleep and one of the first things you think about when you awake?" Nod.

"Do you desire to make her happy and keep her safe?" Nod.

"When you kiss her does it make your heart feel like you could fly, no broom involved?" Nod.

"Then I'd say you're starting to fall in love with her, as those are some of the usual signs. All I can say is to treasure each of the women in your life. Cherish them, hold them close, and never let them go."

Standing up, Harry walked over to her and gave her a hand up. As soon as she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. "Thank you Aunt Cissy. I needed to hear that, and I am grateful for your presence in my life." She smiled as she returned the hug.

At this point in time Dobby popped in. "Master Harry, Headmaster Longbeard has Flooed in and is waiting for yous in the study."

Grinning at the appellation that Dobby had given Albus, Harry nodded at Dobby. "Thank you Dobby. Would you be so kind as to go and let Oriana know that she is needed down in the drawing room, as quickly as possible please?"

Bowing, Dobby popped out of the room as both Harry and Narcissa left for the study. Shortly after they left, Oriana came from upstairs and greeted them both. Looking at Cissa, Harry raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards the study.

She smiled and nodded as she picked up the pace, gathering what his intentions were almost immediately.

As soon as she had turned the corner ahead, Harry offered his arm to his wife and then slowed the pace a bit. Oriana looked at her husband, just a bit confused. "Harry, is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "No, for once in my life things are going quite well. I actually wanted to talk to you about something that struck me earlier when I was talking with Aunt Cissa."

Here he stopped her and turned towards her, while wrapping his arms around her waist. Harry gazed deep into her eyes and took a deep breath. "I came to the realization earlier that I don't just like you or care for you, Ori. I am slowly falling in love with you, and have been ever since I laid eyes on you. I have seen how kind and caring you are, how compassionate and sweet you have been towards me, and how intelligent and sly you can be as well. Yes, my dear, you are beautiful, but in you I find that your beauty isn't only skin deep. I find that you are beautiful inside and out, and the simple fact that you care for me as much as you do basically blows me away. I love you, Iolanthe Oriana Potter, and I will continue to love you more as time goes by."

Stunned by his admission, Oriana stood there as tears filled her eyes, completely speechless as his words echoed in her mind and heart. She then reached up and circled her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as she could.

As the couple separated, they simply considered each other for a moment longer before turning and walking towards the study, their arms wrapped around each other.

Once the walked into the study, they found Narcissa and Albus making small talk. Once they had been seen, Albus stood and bowed his head to the couple. "Your Grace, Milady, thank you for sparing the time to meet with me today."

Returning the gesture, Harry smiled. "Lord Dumbledore, I'm sure that I speak for both my Lady wife and I when I say that it is an honor to meet with you. What exactly did you have in mind for the topic of discussion?"

Albus smiled slightly as he chuckled. "Before we begin, might I trouble you for some refreshment? Oh, and please call me Albus. I do believe that you have earned that."

Harry shook his head as he laughed at himself. "Of course, Albus, but only if you call me Hadrian. Also I humbly apologize for my lack of manners in not offering refreshment." He turned and called for Dotty.

"Yes, Master Hadrian?"

"Would you bring us in some tea please Dotty, as well as some of those delightful new limon biscuits that you just recently started making?"

She nodded and popped out to attend to the work she was tasked with, and popped back in very shortly afterward.

Nodding at the biscuits, Harry took a cuppa from the tray. "I think you might actually enjoy these Albus. They are flavored similarly to those lemon drops you so enjoy."

Taking one, Albus bit into it and took his time savoring the taste. "These are quite good, Hadrian. I might have to have one or two of the elves from school learn how to make them."

He then popped the rest of it into his mouth, and then went fishing in his robes for something. Once he had found it, he pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Harry. "I took the liberty of gathering your O level scores from the Ministry earlier this morning as they had gone ahead and graded them. Keep in mind that everyone else will receive their scores in the next couple of weeks, as well as the fact that I'm quite sure there will be a few people who will be most upset with the way that you have managed to excel this year with your test scores. Go ahead and open them, take a look Hadrian." Now slightly nervous, Harry cracked the seal and began to read.

**O.W.L. Scores for Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys**

**Passing Grades - **

**O – Outstanding**

**EE – Exceeds Expectations**

**A – Acceptable**

**Failing Grades – **

**P – Poor**

**D – Dreadful**

**T – Troll**

_**Ancient Runes – **_

**Written – O+**

**Practical – N/A**

**Overall – O+***

_**Arithmancy – **_

**Written – O+**

**Practical – N/A**

**Overall – O+***

_**Astronomy –**_

**Written – O**

**Practical – O**

**Overall – O**

_**COMC – **_

**Written – O**

**Practical – O**

**Overall – O**

_**Charms – **_

**Written – O**

**Practical – O+**

**Overall – O**

_**DADA – **_

**Written – O+**

**Practical – O+**

**Overall – O++****

_**Herbology – **_

**Written – O**

**Practical – EE**

**Overall – O**

_**History of Magic – **_

**Written – EE**

**Practical – N/A**

**Overall – EE**

_**Potions – **_

**Written – O**

**Practical – O**

**Overall – O**

_**Transfiguration – **_

**Written – O+**

**Practical – O+**

**Overall – O+***

**TOTAL O.W.L.s – 19**

***Highest recorded scores in over 200 years**

****Highest score ever recorded**

**Top Ten Students in your year – **

**1****st**** – Harry Potter, Gryffindor**

**2****nd**** – Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin**

**3****rd**** – Hermione Granger, Gryffindor**

**4****th**** – Padma Patil, Ravenclaw**

**5****th**** – Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw **

**6****th**** – Susan Bones, Hufflepuff**

**7****th**** – Su Li, Ravenclaw**

**8****th**** – Tracy Davis, Slytherin**

**9****th**** – Terry Boot, Ravenclaw**

**10****th**** – Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff**

**Congratulations, Your Grace on your success in passing. You are eligible for the following NEWT level classes: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, COMC, Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. You may choose any six of these and four advanced electives to study for your remaining years at Hogwarts. The advanced electives are the following: Spellcrafting, Law and Politics, Warding and Curse Breaking, Estate Management and Investments, Wandless Magic, Healing and First Aid, Dueling, and Animagus Transformation. **

**Once again Your Grace, congratulations and good luck in your future endeavors,**

**Dowager Lady Marchbanks,**

**Chief Examiner, Department of Magical Education**

Sighing in relief, Harry passed the scores over to his wife and looked at Albus. "I will be taking NEWT level Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, DADA, Potions and Transfiguration. The electives that I will be taking are Spellcrafting, Estate Management, Warding, and Dueling."

With a little confusion on his face, Albus nodded. "Just out of curiosity, why would you not want to take the Animagus course? I would have thought that it would have given you a connection to your parents and Sirius?"

Grinning widely at Albus, Harry stood and approached the man. "Why would I go through the class when I have already achieved the course's aims?" With that said he shifted into his phoenix form and flew over to his wife, where he landed on her shoulder and trilled a warm happy tune.

Shifting back, Harry took a bow. "So tell me Albus, what do you think?"

Chuckling, Albus shook his head. "I'm guessing Sirius was at work with this. I must say Harry that I am very much impressed. It has been nearly a thousand years since there has been an Animagus capable of reaching a magical form. Are you registered?"

Smirking at him, Harry nodded. "Just not in Britain, since the records they keep are public domain. I am registered with the ICW, as they keep the information restricted on a need to know basis. You haven't seen the best part though, as I am also the first Multi-Animagus in almost 500 years as well."

He then showed Albus his other two forms, and then after changing back to normal, took a bow to the older man's applause.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Harry. I would like for you to continue with the DA, only in a more professional status. I would like for it to include any and all who wish to take it from fourth year on up. You would be the primary instructor, with the powers of any other Professor in regards to the class. Also you would have Filius as a sponsor for this class, which we have decided to rename Practical Defense."

Nodding his head, for a moment Harry thought about the offer. "I'm willing to accept the offer with a couple of conditions. First, I will not accept any children of Death Eaters. End of Statement. Second, I would like to receive additional instruction in transfiguration, namely in conjuration and the application of transfiguration in combat and dueling from you. Twice a month for a couple of hours would be most appreciated."

Frowning, Albus thought it over. After about five minutes, he looked up at Harry. "Agreed Harry, I would meet with you for three hours once a week, Saturday evenings would be preferable."

Taking a moment to seek his wife's approval, at Ori's smile and nod Harry turned back to Albus. "We have an accord, and I do thank you for any and all assistance that you give me."

Smiling at the younger man, Albus stood and bowed his head to Harry. "It is the least I can do to start repaying you the wrongs I have done you, Harry. I will do anything I can to prepare you for the eventual confrontation with Tom, this I swear to you."

Nodding his head in thanks, Harry escorted Albus to the Floo. Once he was gone, Harry gathered his thoughts for a moment, generally pleased with how the meeting had gone.

_**AVALON MANOR, LOCATION UNKNOWN JUNE 28 1996, 5 PM**_

Harry stood with his wife in the apparition/portkey reception area waiting for the arrival of Madam Amelia Bones and Lady Susan Bones.

Having spent the better part of the last week in getting the customs and courtesies drilled into his head by both Narcissa and Charlotte, so that he was well-prepared for any eventuality and Harry felt that his preparation was at least adequate for the time being. Charlotte had focused primarily on his duties and customs that he would need to follow, while Narcissa had focused more on the Wizengamot and dealings with contracts, as well as setting him up with a solicitor to help him ensure that the contracts that he negotiated were fair for both parties.

He was shortly drawn out of his thoughts by the two guests that he was expecting. With his wife firmly at his side he greeted the two ladies. "Greetings to you both, Minister Bones and Lady Bones and welcome to Avalon Manor."

Holding in his chuckle at the looks of shock that graced their faces, Harry and Oriana approached the two ladies to greet them properly. "Ladies, may I introduce my wife and first among equals, Lady Iolanthe Oriana Potter."

Making a slight turn towards his wife he then introduced both the other Ladies. "Milady, may I present the Minister of Magic, Minister Amelia Bones, as well as her niece Lady Susan Demetra Bones."

Rather quickly getting over their initial shock the two guests followed their host and hostess through the entry hall, getting a miniature tour of the Manor. They arrived in the less formal dining area a few minutes later, where they found Narcissa, Draco, and Charlotte waiting for them.

Ladies, allow me to introduce the members of my family. First up is my Godmother and mother to my lovely wife, Charlotte Malfoi. Next is my aunt Narcissa Black as well as her son, my cousin, Draco Procyon Black."

_**AFTER DINNER…**_

Shortly after dinner they all retired to the lounge and were seated. Harry sighed as he interlaced his fingers in front of his face and then opened the discussion. "My Lady Susan, before we begin this evening I have a couple of questions for you. First and foremost is this: do you desire a marriage between the two of us, knowing that you will have to share me with four other women besides yourself?"

Taking a moment to calm herself, Susan nodded. "Yes, Milord, I do indeed desire this. You are a humble, caring, and loving man who I know would always put us first in his life. Because of this I am not worried about having to share you, as that would more than likely have been the case for me regardless."

Nodding in turn, Harry grimaced mentally at the end of her response, and turned thoughtful for a moment. "In that case, what would you like to see included in the marriage contract?"

Taking a moment to breathe, Susan giggled and jumped for joy mentally. "I can only think of one thing, Your Grace, and that is if we were to have a second son, that he be the Heir of House Bones."

Smiling at her, Harry simply nodded. "I had already planned on that my dear. If there's nothing else, why don't you and Oriana go and get acquainted while your Aunt and I hammer out the rest of the contract?"

Gently blushing, the two ladies stood and curtsied, and then left the room arm in arm. Harry then turned back to Amelia and chuckled as they got to work on the Marriage Contract.

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION, 8PM**_

Tom Riddle had been weakened after the debacle that had happened in the Atrium. He was also quite furious about the whole ordeal, and made sure that his minions were aware of this fact.

Not only that, but Lucius had fallen over dead at the last meeting. There was no evidence of any foul play, no poison, no trace of magic, nothing. Since that eliminated the largest part of his funding, as there was no sign anywhere of his wife or heir, that only seemed to anger him even more.

Now he sat in his throne room, impatiently awaiting his Inner Circle. They had better have results or there was going to be pain and suffering before he was through this evening.

Approximately ten minutes before they were supposed to begin they started to arrive. Severus Snape, Alecto and Amycus Carrows, Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange along with Bellatrix were the first to arrive. They were followed shortly thereafter by Theodore Nott Sr., Walden Macnair, Thomas Avery, Walter Crabbe, Francis Goyle, Augustus Rookwood and Peter Pettigrew.

"Greetings, my friends. What news do you have for me this evening?"

They all knelt and bowed as he spoke; only raising their heads after he had finished. Macnair was the first to speak. "My Lord, I have received news that Amelia Bones is about to pass some laws that would possibly cripple our cause. To whatever end you desire, I have managed to acquire her home address."

Nodding in acceptance, Voldemort waved his hand at Macnair. "Thank you, Macnair. I am sure that that information will be invaluable in tonight's raid efforts. Rookwood, have you discovered any of the information that I asked of you?"

Raising his head ever so slightly, Augustus smirked evilly. "Yes, My Lord. I have acquired the addresses for the Mudblood friend of Potter's, as well as the Lovegood's, the Finch-Fletchely's, the Abbotts', and the McLaggen's."

"Well done Augustus, well done indeed." He then turned his attention to Snape. "Severus, I must admit myself to be a bit puzzled by something. When last we spoke, you told me that Potter was incapable of occluding his mind, and yet I find myself unable to enter his mind over the past few weeks. Why is that I ask myself?"

Here Voldemort stood and paced in front of his Inner Circle. "I find that there can only be a couple of answers. One possible answer is that Potter managed to outthink you Severus, and I find that to be intriguing as a possibility especially in light of the fact that he and five other students managed to duel twelve of you to a standstill."

Stopping in front of Severus, he continued. "One of the other two reasons I find to be rather disturbing, and that one is that you have been deceitful with me. The last, and the most unlikely, is that he has found an artifact of some sort that is keeping me out. Which one is it, Severus?"

Gulping quietly, Severus quietly answered. "I am unsure if the Potter brat is truly capable of outthinking anyone My Lord, but I offer my oath on my Magic and my Life that I have not been deceitful with you." A bright flash of light flared, sealing his oath, and as the light dimmed, he was still breathing and alive.

Grinning wickedly at his servants, the Dark Lord bade them rise. "Now then, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, you will lead a team to the Mudblood's house. Be sure and take Dolohov with you as I am sure that he will likely want a chance at unfinished business."

He then turned to Goyle. "Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott you will lead a team against the Finch-Fletchely's. Rookwood and Macnair, the Lovegood's. Avery and Rastaban, the McLaggen's. Amycus and Alecto, you shall take out the Abbotts'."

Here he turned back to Snape. "Snape, you shall accompany me to the Bones', where we shall express my deep disappointment in her policy changes."

Once he had finished, he turned his back to his followers and sat in his throne. "You have one hour to prepare your teams, now go."

_**AVALON MANOR, 9PM**_

Having finished the Marriage Contract and signing it, Harry, Susan, and Oriana were sitting and laughing with Amelia when Harry felt a burning heat in his pocket. He gasped as he pulled out his DA galleon and read what was on the edge. It heated up three more times as the message changed to different locations.

Summoning a piece of parchment and conjuring a quill, Harry spoke to Amelia as he wrote down a message. "Amelia, Voldemort is attacking in force tonight, can you get some Aurors to the Abbott's and the Finch-Fletchely's? I am sending a note to Albus via phoenix to get the Order to the Lovegood's and to send backup to the Granger's which is where I will be heading."

Nodding Amelia ran to the fireplace and got busy coordinating the Auror support.

Meanwhile, Susan and Ori both turned to Harry. "What can we do to help, Harry?"

Signing his name to the missive, Harry called for Mel, and once she had flamed in Harry quickly told her to take the letter to Albus and then return. Once he had finished and Mel had flamed away, Harry turned to his two wives. "Prepare for wounded, as I have instructed Albus to bring any wounded here from the Lovegood's and I will be sending any from the Granger's here as well."

Both of the women nodded, and started calling on the elves as Harry swapped out his robes for basilisk hide armor. Once he had swapped out and was ready, Mel flamed back in and carried him to the Granger's.

_**GRANGER HOME, KENT**_

Appearing in the back yard of the Granger home, Harry had his wands out and at the ready as he walked around towards the front of the house where he could hear spellfire.

Peering out from behind the bushes he could see three Death Eaters that he was able to recognize right away, and those were Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Dolohov. He counted another nine or so and quickly walked back to the back yard and waited for his backup to arrive.

Within minutes Fawkes had arrived with three people from the Order. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Remus, Nym, and Hestia Jones. "Remus, Nym, Hestia I need you to take out the nine lower end Death Eaters. I will be apparating behind Dolohov, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus and as soon as I have done so I need you to put up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards around the house, as the protective wards are about ready to fall. Don't argue, we don't have time, just do it please."

Once he had finished laying out the plan of attack, they heard the wards fall, followed by the sound of the front door caving in. Harry popped to the front of the house and appeared silently behind Dolohov who was the last one to go inside the house. He crept up behind the man, and as he heard the first _crucio_ from the Death Eaters raised his wand and silently cast. _'Crenae et fervere.'_

He watched as the orange crescent-shaped curse flew towards the neck of the man, and burned its way completely through both his neck and Rodolphus'. Quickly he cast a _silencio_ at both of their bodies, ensuring that they dropped without a sound. "Greetings Bellatrix, how goes the groveling at the Half-blood Lord's feet?"

Whipping around Bellatrix started to cackle before noticing the two corpses at his feet. She instantly got angry and started to slowly walk towards him. "The rest of you peons, take care of the Mudblood and her family. Potty is mine."

Nodding at her as he slowly backed out the door and into the front yard, Harry shivered mentally as he felt the wards go up. He paused as he allowed Bella to position herself across from him and then smirked at her. "Bella, I do believe that your master has demanded the right of killing me, has he not?"

Her eyes smoldering with anger, Bella smiled wickedly at him. "I don't think he'll mind if you're bruised, bloody, and broken." She then whipped her wand forward and cast the boiling blood curse, an organ crushing curse, and then an entrail expelling curse in a spell chain.

Waving his wand Harry conjured several blocks of marble, levitating them in front of the incoming curses. As soon as he saw them start to shatter, he rapidly transfigured many of the pieces into steel blades and banished them back at Bellatrix.

She stood there for a second, momentarily stunned at the level of improvement that the young man had made in such a short period of time. Then as quickly as possible she cast a physical shield spell to take the brunt of them, vanishing what she could before it hit. She then cackled loudly, "Itty bitty Potty thinks he's learned how to duel!"

_**5 MINUTES PRIOR**_

Nym, Hestia, and Remus all looked at each other before preparing to cast the wards. As soon as they cast the anti-traveling wards, they immediately headed for the back door, where they could hear Hermione valiantly trying to defend her parents. Remus cast a spell allowing them to see through the door, and they watched as Hermione fell to a curse as someone else tortured her mother under the Cruciatus curse.

Remus nodded to Hestia, who then unleashed a _bombarda_ at the door, then banishing the shards at the Death Eaters. They quickly entered the house and within moments had four of them bound and stunned. Nym faced off against two as did Moony, leaving Hestia with one.

Hearing Bellatrix cackle got them all to hurry, as they didn't know that Harry was only facing her and they all thought that Harry was facing three of Voldemort's best duelers. Nym took down her two first, then turned to help Remus as one of the two he was dueling cast the silver spear curse at his back. She quickly shielded Moony and then took down the man who had cast against him. Once they had everyone secured Moony called for Mel. "Hermione, I need you to grab hold of your parents and then grasp onto Mel's tail feathers so that we can get your family taken care of."

Nodding as she allowed the tears to course down her face, Hermione did as instructed. Her family was flamed out of there in short order, leaving Moony, Nym, and Hestia en route for the front yard.

They paused just inside the doorway, looking down at the bodies of Dolohov and Rodolphus, stunned at the unknown curse that had taken them down. "What the hell kind of hex or curse cauterizes the wound as it cuts?"

Hestia and Moony simply shook their heads at Nym's question and they headed out the door. Taking in the scene in front of them, they saw bits and pieces of rubble all over the yard, and watched in awe as Harry and Bellatrix dueled back and forth.

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

As Harry and Bellatrix dueled, Bella decided to taunt the young man. She insulted his parents, his bloodline, his godfather, and yet nothing seemed to shake the young man. Quick as a wink as soon as she thought she saw an opening, she threw the first Unforgiveable of the night. "_CRUCIO!_"

Harry smirked as he cast the shield spell he had specifically created for the three unblockable spells. "_AEGIS SPECULUM!" _

He heard gasps as the Cruciatus was reflected back at Bellatrix, and then watched her scream before the curse was lifted and she collapsed to the ground. As soon as she started to fall, he immediately cast what he hoped would be his last spell for the evening. "_ADLIGAMENTUM DORMIO._"

As everyone watched, the pale blue beam struck Bellatrix, knocking her out and binding her with steel chains. Harry turned to the others and grinned. "I would be willing to guess that you have everyone else taken care of inside?"

Nodding as they approached the young man, Moony grinned through his tears. "You got her for Sirius, cub. Thank you."

"Anytime Moony. Nym, Hestia, can you two take over from here? Moony and I are going to go and see how everyone else is holding up."

Getting two nods from them, Harry mentally summoned Mel, and then turned to Moony. "Albus and Mad-Eye should be fine at the Lovegood's. We are going to the Abbott's, because I don't think Susan would ever forgive me if anything happened to Hannah and there was anything in my power that I could have done."

Once he had gotten Moony's agreement they both grabbed hold of Mel's tail feathers and then flashed to the Abbott's.

_**AVALON MANOR**_

Amelia threw another handful of Floo powder into the fire and called out to Hogwarts Hospital wing. "Poppy! I am going to need your assistance in a short while. Grab your bag and any potions or medicines you would need for after a battle, then call for Dotty and she will bring you to where you are needed."

Poppy nodded and got busy, as Amelia cut the connection.

Turning around and thinking about what was going on, Amelia stopped for a moment. "Tessie!"

Hearing the little elf pop in, Amelia knelt and spoke to her. "Is our home under attack, Tessie?"

Seeing the elf nod, Amelia swore under her breath. "Gather the elves and get everything of value to our vault and then return here. As a matter of fact, Dobby!"

"Minister Bonesy calls Dobby?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes Dobby. I need you and a couple other elves to help my elves in salvaging anything you can from my home. I don't care if I have to rebuild Bones Manor, but there are many irreplaceable memories and mementos that will need to be saved. Will you help?"

Nodding fiercely, Dobby popped away with Tessie, leaving Amelia to sigh in relief. She quickly headed for the makeshift infirmary that Susan and Oriana were setting up. As she shot through the door, Poppy popped in with Dotty and she began to take charge.

Directing the three women, Poppy had a credible aid station set up in no time. She then had Oriana go to the Potions lab and start brewing various things that she knew that they would need.

Then everything hit the fan all at once.

First was the Lovegood family, of whom only one was injured seriously. With them came Bill Weasley and Auror Savage, both of whom were severely wounded.

Then came the Finch-Fletchely's, along with Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore, all of whom were slightly injured.

Albus got Susan's attention for a moment. "Ms. Bones, I need for you to go and get your Aunt. Quickly if you will."

Nodding, Susan quickly walked off and got her aunt. Within minutes they both approached the aging Headmaster. "What's wrong Albus?"

Frowning for a moment as he greeted the two Bones, Albus sighed. "I regret to inform you that Alastor Moody was killed repelling the attack from the Finch-Fletchely's. Also, have you received any word from the Abbott's yet? That was where Remus and Harry were headed to after the Granger's."

Shaking her head numbly, Susan hoped that everyone was ok there….

_**ABBOTT MANOR, HUNTINGDON**_

Reeling from the rapid transport, Moony quickly tossed a glance at the grounds and outer house, just to get an idea for just who they were facing off against here. Harry mirrored the older man, and motioned him onwards as they heard the sounds of screaming.

They took off at a quick pace, and came in the house cautiously. As they entered the building, they could see a few Death Eaters as well as a couple of Aurors lying dead here and there. Harry nodded towards the sounds of spellfire, motioning Remus in that direction, while he headed towards the screaming.

As Harry got closer to the screaming, it abruptly cut off, and turned into feminine whimpering. He rounded a corner and came upon one of the Death Eaters taking off his robes and chuckling. "Ain't nobody gonna come for ya, luv. No one here but you and I, and you're going to take the edge off an itch for me."

Standing there for a moment, Harry saw Hannah mostly clothed, lying on the floor at the feet of Amycus Carrows. Harry got her attention and mimed her closing her eyes as he readied his wands. Once he was sure that she had gotten the message, he slowly stood. "Amycus Carrows, are you ready to die?"

The man whirled and looked behind him, slowly grinning as he realized who it was standing there. "Well, well, well, who we have got here. It looks like someone wants to play the hero. I would have thought that you would have gone to the aid of your Mudblood, but here you are."

Smirking at the evil bastard in front of him, Harry chuckled. "I did show up there first, and poor old Rudy and Anton ended up dead. Bella? She's a little tied up at the moment."

As Harry spoke, the look on Amycus' face got darker and crueler. "Well it looks like it's up to me to capture you and take you to my Lord then." With that said, he flicked his wand at Harry sending a dark purple curse at Harry.

Casting a shield with one wand, Harry launched a burnt orange curse back at him. Dodging back and forth, they dueled for nearly fifteen minutes. Amycus taunted the young man at first, but soon grew quiet when he saw that they had no effect on Harry.

Somehow in the midst of the melee, they had exchanged positions and Amycus took note of that, sending a killing curse straight at Hannah. Harry spun to his left, transfigured a marble wall in front of her, and the called for his phoenix. Once Harry had ensured that Mel had taken care of Hannah, he transfigured the wall into a pair of wolves and compelled them to attack Amycus.

Right as he had done that, he watched the senior Death Eater attempt to portkey out and he chuckled as the older man attempted to escape. "Anti-traveling wards are a pain in the arse, huh?"

Growling at the young man, he started a spell chain and flung the curses at Harry. Dodging left and right, Harry launched his new binding curse in Parseltongue and watched as a dark forest green curse left his wand and shot towards the male Carrows sibling.

Taking a deep breath as he watched the curse hit him, Harry ran back down the hallway to check on Moony and see how he was holding up. He got there in time to see Remus and Lord Abbott take down the final couple of Death Eaters.

Slowing his pace down a bit, Harry smiled at Moony. "Well that makes four of his Inner Circle taken down today, not bad for a day's work huh Moony?"

Chuckling a bit at that comment, Moony nodded. "Yes cub that it is indeed. Lord Abbott, may I introduce Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Your Grace, Lord Matthew Allan Abbott."

Stretching out his hand, Harry shook the elder man's hand firmly. "It's an honor to meet you Lord Abbott."

Laughing quietly, Matthew smiled at the young man. "No, Your Grace, the honor is mine, especially in light of the fact that you came to our rescue along with the rest of these brave people."

Snorting in anger at the compliment paid to Harry, Auror Dawlish mumbled slightly under his breath, "Yeah, sure, just show up at the last minute and take all the credit for the work we've done…arrogant bastard…"

Holding up a hand to forestall Lord Abbott's outrage for the moment, Harry calmly walked up to the Auror, pulling out his wand and letting it shift into its natural form of a staff. "Auror John Dawlish, I find your lack of respect and common courtesy to be greatly insulting. I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys, and you would dare to impugn my honor with such slander? I will have you know that I alone have taken down four, _FOUR_, of Voldemort's Inner Circle today. Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange will not draw breath anymore, Bellatrix and Amycus Carrows shall both spill every last drop of knowledge they possess before being cast through the Veil. And yet you still seek to insult me? Think carefully on your response, Auror."

Paling at the fury in the young Lord's eyes, Auror Dawlish gulped. "I...I beg your pardon, Your Grace. I was in the wrong and humbly beg your forgiveness."

Nodding his head at the Auror, Harry spoke once more, still in the calm tone of voice that he had used previously. "I am not the only one you owe an apology to Auror Dawlish. I will leave it up to Lord Abbott to determine your penance, for it is House that you have offended as well as mine."

With that said he turned his back to the Auror and walked back over to Matthew and Remus. "My apologies, Lord Abbott, as I didn't intend to infringe upon your rights in your own home. My phoenix will take your family to the place where your daughter Hannah is being treated, as she was wounded and almost raped by Amycus Carrows. I was fortunate enough to get here in time to stop him, thankfully."

Matthew bowed his head in gratitude to Harry. "No apologies are necessary, Your Grace. You have acted nobly and my family and I are in your debt for your actions this day. We will be along shortly, and if you would be so kind, please inform Hannah that the rest of us are for the most part unhurt I would be forever grateful."

Nodding his head, Harry wrapped an arm around Moony as he called for Mel. As his beautiful familiar flamed in, he spoke to her through their mental link. _'Mel, if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you would stick around and bring the rest of the Abbott family to Avalon Manor once they have gotten themselves situated.'_

'_Of course Master Hadrian, it would be my pleasure to accompany them. If you wish it, I can help with healing some of the worse wounds.'_

'_That is up to you, Melpomene. Thank you.'_

Turning back to Matthew, Harry quickly explained what Mel had said, and then portkeyed out with Moony. It was time to go home…

**A/N: I do apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out, as I have been working without internet for the longest time. I am finally out of the Army, and have moved back home to Missouri, so I have been a little out of it! **

**Please read and review! I hope you all enjoy the next installment of I Wish, and to all my fans of The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted, I should have the next chapter out soon as well!**


End file.
